El humano de otra dimensión:Equestria
by AkiraRealHuman
Summary: un humano ha llegado a Equestria, pero no uno cualquiera si no que un viajero de mundos, ¿quien es? ¿cuales son sus intenciones? ¿cual es su historia? ¿como reaccionaran los demas seres?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTOR: EDUARDO**

 **Hola, se reporta akirarealhuman con su primera historia la cual he querido compartírselas a ustedes, bueno no es que tenga poca experiencia escribiendo pues este es un hobbie que eh tenido desde muy pequeño, pero lo que si es que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo seriamente y lo subo a internet y por lo tanto les pido que me digan lo que piensan con referente a la calidad de esta obra, para poder pulir mi estilo y aptitud para escribir**

Capítulo 1: un viajero

…

Después de varios segundos comencé a recobrar la conciencia y con ella la visibilidad, decido sentarme a esperar que se me calme el leve mareo que siento y que los fulgores verdes que se mecen a mí alrededor desaparezcan y caigan débiles al piso hasta desaparecer.

Percibo una ligera sensación de calor en un costado de mi pierna que es producida por mi accesorio el cual se balancea colgado a mi cinturón. Lo sostengo con mi mano mientras ignoro el débil ardor que proviene de su interior, lo observo, en esta ocasión parece una piedra oscura parecida a un huevo, pero no con un cuerpo circular tan perfecto, lo meto en mi bolsillo para "mantenerlo más seguro" después de todo es el objeto más importante que tengo.

Levanto la vista para ver a mi alrededor, estoy en el claro de un bosque donde los rayos de luz avanzaban con fuerza a través de los arboles dándole al bosque un aspecto bastante "deslumbrante". Analizo más mis alrededores tratando de asimilar los aspectos generales de aquel mundo. "colorido" me digo a mi mismo mientras giro mi cabeza para recorrer con mi vista con tal de tener una visión más completa de aquel lugar "demasiado colorido" pienso frunciendo el ceño.

Defino las características generales de este mundo como "pastel". Escuche el sonido de pasos acercarse, no eran pasos bípedos por lo que asumo que aquello debe de ser algún tipo de animal. Rápidamente me escondo detrás de unos arbustos para luego observar hacia la dirección de dónde procedían los pasos, de allí hacen aparición unas especies de caballos de pequeño tamaño cuyos colores eran todavía más pastel de lo que era el bosque.

"valla mundo más meloso en el que termine" me levanto sin que me importe que me vieran aquellos "caballos de colores" de todas formas no los considero una amenaza, lo más seguro es que huyan al verme.

Estas notan de inmediato mi presencia y retroceden unos pasos inconscientemente, yo aprovecho para mirar mejor a los seres, son tres y tienen un aspecto infantil, más de lo que ya eran, como si tratase solo de unos niños.

Veo cómo se acercaban entre si incluso juro haber escuchar voces provenientes de allí y luego para mi sorpresa observo como estas se aproximaban a mí con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada que reflejaba un poco de miedo.

Las miro expectante preparado para cualquier acción que hicieran en mi contra, escucho como uno de estos seres se aclaraba la garganta y luego sacando valor me mira directo al rostro.

— **¿e… e… eres un humano? —** Habla español, aquello me alegra un poco dado que no será muy difícil convivir en este mundo y esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿cómo es que sabía lo que era? Y también noto que su tono de voz era algo chillona, infantil, femenina… Potra es como se llamaba a las crías de caballo si no me equivoco.

Esta al ver que no hacia movimiento alguno vuelve a hablar.

— **hmm… a claro deja que nos presentemos —** dice a la par que los otros dos seres se acercaban tímidamente **—ella es AppleBloom —** Explica mientras señala a uno de los seres detrás de ella apenas si le dirijo una mirada, ella saluda con su casco tímidamente **—y ella es Scootaloo —** Hago la misma acción mientras veo a la susodicha decir hola débilmente **—y yo soy Sweetie belle —** Para luego tomar aire acción que imitan las demás **—y somos ¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!—** Gritan las tres al unísono perdiendo toda la timidez que sentían, para luego volver a mostrar aquel semblante cohibido que tenían en un principio.

Aquello me hace bastante gracia por lo que me reí un poco a lo que ellas responden cambiando sus miradas asustadas y mostraron una con más confianza.

Decido centrarme en el aspecto de las "potras" y había un detalle del que no me había percatado hasta ahora, la que se decía llamar Sweetie Belle tiene en la parte superior de su frente un cuerno, la mencionada Scootaloo tiene un par de alas muy pequeñas en su lomo, pero en cambio AppleBloom no muestra nada de esto, esta solo parece una ¿potra de caballo normal? Mientras que las dos son una unicornio y una Pegaso. Recuerdo los mitos existentes en mi mundo sobre aquellos seres.

Ante mi mirada las potras pusieron una gran sonrisa nerviosa y la que se llamaba Scootaloo empuja a la unicornio a mi dirección, ella le dirige una mirada molesta y luego mira hacia donde yo estaba.

— **¿y… usted es?** —dice esta un tanto más nerviosa pues en todo este tiempo yo no he dicho una sola palabra. ¿Un nombre? Usare uno acorde a este mundo y por lo que escuche sus nombre son una combinación de palabras en inglés "que raro que seres que hablan español tengan nombres en ingles" puede que el inglés exista en su mundo y que los seres que lo hablen tengan nombres en español. AppleBloom… Scootaloo…Sweetie Belle, los tres nombres eran un objeto y una características y en ingles claro, por lo que mire al cielo pensando en un nombre que me sirviera.

— **ummm… ¿señor? —** Sweetie me pregunta mientras se acerca tímidamente a mí.

— **Red Mist —** contesto finalmente, ése sería mi nombre en este mundo.

Las tres niñas me miraban extrañadas.

— **qué raro… ¿no se supone que los humanos tienen nombres raros y difíciles de pronunciar? —** dice para sí una de las pequeñas mientras me dirige una mirada confundida y luego voltea a sus amigas, yo fui capaz de escucharla.

— **bueno eso es cierto —** Le digo rápidamente y de la forma más amable que pude **—el nombre que te mencione es mi pseudónimo, como un sobrenombre y mi verdadero nombre nunca me gusto por lo que evito usarlo cada vez que puedo, pero eso no importa —** Las miro un tanto divertido. **—ahh y por cierto ¿cómo es que ustedes tres saben tanto de humanos?**

— **Twilight —** Las tres dicen al mismo tiempo.

— **Sí, Twilight ha investigado mucho a los humanos últimamente** **—** Habla si no mal recuerdo AppleBloom las demás afirmaban con sus cabezas. **—desde que el vino…**

— **¿El?—** Pregunto curioso.

— **otro humano, aunque tenemos prohibido hablar de eso…—** Scootaloo para en seco consiente de su error **—pero como tú también eres un humano pensé que deberías saberlo —** dijo convenciéndose a sí misma.

— **Ughh —** Bufo Sweetie belle a la par que miraba desaprobatoriamente a su amiga **—¿viniste a buscarlo? —** Me dice un tanto triste, yo niego con la cabeza **—¿viniste a hacerle daño? —** Esta vez me mira con recelo.

— **Claro que no —** digo un tanto molesto **.** **—** **ni siquiera sabía que había un humano en este lugar…hasta ahora.**

— **¿entonces a que viniste? —** Me pregunta Sweetie belle.

— **¿igual te perdiste? —** Agrega Scootaloo.

— **ya déjenlo chicas —** dice defensivamente AppleBloom. **—lo van a asfixiar con tantas preguntas.**

Ahora que veo que las chicas se calmaron decido hablar

— **miren yo solo vine a conocer, a mirar —** Las niñas me ven súper extrañadas. **—bueno digamos que soy una especie de… viajero de mundos.**

apenas estas palabras salieron de mi boca a las niñas se les ilumina las caras de emoción y comenzaron a bombardearme de preguntas mientras que yo solo podía poner una cara de resignación.

— **ya niñas después responderé todas sus dudas —** digo levantando las manos después de unos segundos para calmarlas, no era alguien que disfrutara de ser interrogado **—ahora ¿me pueden decir dónde puedo encontrar a esa tal Twilight? —** Ante mi pregunta estas comenzaron a carcajear sutilmente cubriéndose la boca con sus cascos.

— **Ahora que dije —** digo un tanto avergonzado.

— **Nada —** Habla una de ellas **—solo que es gracioso que quieras buscar a Twilight —** Yo pongo una cara de confusión. **—digo, se nota que no te gustan las preguntas y digamos que Twilight es la pony menos indicada para alguien así.**

— **¿pony? —** Digo para luego mirar al ser sin alas ni cuernos. **—entonces Twilight es como AppleBloom.**

— **Bueno si, todas somos ponys —** dice AppleBloom. **—¿pero te refieres a la raza no?**

— **Ehhh no realmente —** respondo, pero soy ignorado.

— **mira, Sweetie belle es una unicornio, scootaloo es una Pegaso y yo soy una pony de tierra —** dice AppleBloom **—y Twilight es una alicornio, entenderás lo que es cuando la veas —** ya me hago una idea.

— **bueno, ¿y me pueden decir donde la encuentro? —** Pregunto a quién me escuche.

— **A claro —** dice AppleBloom **—ven nosotras te llevamos —** continua mientras me hacía señas de que la siguiese.

Camino detrás de ellas, están hablan animadamente delante de mí. Prefiero mantenerme al margen y observar el lugar, pero me fije que estábamos llegando al final del bosque me animo a preguntar.

— **¿A dónde vamos?—** Les cuestiono antes que saliéramos del bosque.

— **A la casa de Twilight —** Me dice Scootaloo sarcásticamente, iba a protestar.

— **Bueno de hecho es un castillo —** agrega Sweetie belle.

— **Vamos a Ponyville —** habla finalmente AppleBloom.

Sentí como se me secaba la boca, aquello fue una desagradable sorpresa, pero no sé si fue por el hecho de que estos ponys tenían una pésima imaginación para poner nombres o que la tan mencionada Twilight parece ser alguien muy importante y que tiene su propio castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecerles a las personas que ya hayan comenzado a seguir esta historia y darle un especial saludo a dikr y agradecerle por las palabreas de apoyo que me ha brindado e invitar a todos los que leen a dejar su review dado que me ayudaría mucho y bueno sin quitarles más tiempo (sé que la mayoría no lee esto 77) mlp no es de mi autoridad, etc**

Capítulo 2: La princesa Twilight Sparkle.

…

Un minuto, castillo: realeza: jerarquía: monarquía, parece que esta es una tierra bastante primitiva(es eso o la tal Twilight tiene lo suficiente para comprar castillos por diversión) les preguntare a las niñas.

— **¿chicas? —** Las susodichas voltean a mi dirección. **—la Twilight de las que ustedes hablan ¿Qué función cumple en este mundo?**

— **¿función? —** Me dicen extrañadas.

— **así es, digo, parece que conoceré a la aristocracia pony (me dio un poco de risa como sonaba eso), solo quiero saber que es ella —** hablo finalmente.

— **aaaaaah —** Las tres niñas proliferan **—es una princesa —** Declaran al cabo de un tiempo.

Yo casi me caí luego de escuchar esta afirmación, ¿es una de las gobernadoras?, por acto reflejo me detengo en seco.

— **¿Qué ocurre? —** dice Scootaloo extrañada al ver mi acto.

Despabilo luego de unos segundos y veo como las tres me dirigen miradas curiosas.

— **no se preocupen no es nada —** les contesto amablemente. **—sigamos ¿sí?**

La verdad es que nunca he tenida una muy buena experiencia con los gobernadores de otros mundos, casi siempre son seres orgullosos, egoístas y totalmente corrompidos por el poder, no me hacía mucha ilusión conocer una princesa.

— **Esperen —** dice AppleBloom estirando los brazos e impidiéndonos el paso **—** **¿deberíamos entrar a Ponyville con un humano como si nada? —** Pregunta un tanto preocupada AppleBloom.

— **¿no que dijiste que ya ha habido otro humano antes? —** Veo hacia la dirección que nos bloqueaba AppleBloom, estamos por encima de una colina y por debajo observo unas especies de casas de paja y madera bastante pintorescas. **—¿Cuál sería el problema?**

— **el jamás entro a Ponyville —** Me explica AppleBloom **—Twilight me dijo que el humano tenía una misión y que tenía que ir solo —** Luego miro a Sweetie Belle **—de hecho entre nosotras tres solo Sweetie Belle lo ha visto-** concluye finalmente.

— **Vaya —** digo bastante interesado en lo que me conto **—¿y sabes qué tipo de misión tenía que hacer? —** ella levanta los hombros.

Me quede pensando un momento.

— **entonces… ¿es como un marginado? —** Les pregunto mientras levanto un dedo y las miro.

— **¿marginado? —** Pregunta Scootaloo desorientada.

— **Ósea que es alguien que es aislado por los demás o que se aísla a sí mismo —** responde Sweetie Belle.

— **¿Qué eres? ¿Un diccionario? —** dice burlona Scootaloo, ella le dirige una mirada molesta.

— **chicas se está haciendo tarde será mejor que vuelva a Sweet Apple Acres** **—** Habla AppleBloom ansiosa **—o Applejack vendrá a buscarme —** pone una cara de terror, luego se tranquiliza **—lo mejor será traer a Twilight aquí, nos vemos —** Y luego de esto sale a toda velocidad para hasta que se perdió de vista.

— **Tiene razón—** dice Scootaloo con un casco en su barbilla **—ustedes quédense aquí, yo traeré a Twilight —** Sweetie Belle asiente con su cabeza un tanto nerviosa y Scootaloo se fue a toda velocidad.

Sweetie me dirigió una mirada intranquila, probablemente se siente nerviosa por estar sola conmigo, pero es normal pues me he acostumbrado a esa mirada que refleja interés y a la vez miedo que me exhiben incontables seres a lo largo de mis viajes

Dirijo mi mirada a Scootaloo expectante, observo como sus alas se extendían ligeramente, pero para mí desilusión esta solo toma más velocidad y corre más rápido.

— **¡¿Qué?! —** digo totalmente frustrado, de verdad me hacía ilusión ver a estos seres volar.

— **¡¿qué pasa?! —** pregunta Sweetie alterada y un poco asustado por mi grito.

Miro a Sweetie unos segundos, no era mi intención alterarla.

— **perdón, es solo que… —** Acto seguido apunto hacia la dirección donde se fue la Pegaso. **—¿Por qué Scootaloo no vuela?, digo, llegaría más rápido ¿no?**

— **ah, eso —** durante unos segundos los ojos de Sweetie Belle mostraban una leve tristeza. **—digamos que Scootaloo no ha desarrollado lo suficiente sus alas para volar.**

— **¿Entonces los potrillos no pueden volar o usar magia? —** Me acerco a ella **—¿tiene que crecer para eso? —** Le pregunto finalmente.

— **no, es solo ella, sus alas son demasiado pequeñas para volar —** Ella suspira melancólica, desvía la mirada, yo la observo preocupado y quería decir algo cuando me interrumpe **—pero no importa —** dice mostrando firmeza **—sé que ella será capaz de volar algún día —** me mira fijamente **—¿no crees? —** dice con un tono casi rogante.

Aquello me partió el alma era la persona menos indicada para responder eso, pero de todas formas no le pude decir que no.

— **sí, te lo prometo —** Y no estaba mintiendo. Quería cambiar de tema por lo que decidí preguntarle.

— **Entonces… ¿tú puedes hacer magia? —** Le pregunto bastante curioso pues jamás he visto nada parecido a la magia en mis viajes y espero esta no sea otra decepción.

— **Por supuesto, mira.**

Acto seguido su cuerno se rodea con un brillo verde y en un costado de donde yo estoy observo como una piedra de tamaño medio fue rodeado por este mismo brillo y comenzaba a levantarse lentamente.

Observo sorprendido el acto que acababa de hacer, eh visto cosas similares en muchos mundos pero ninguno afirma ser magia y ninguna se compara a lo especial que se sentía aquello, por fin durante años y viajes puedo reiterar la existencia de la magia. Siento el accesorio quemarme los muslos por lo que me vi obligado sacarlo de mis bolsillos, no estoy seguro si Sweetie ve esto ya que estaba concentrada en su magia, pero si fue capaz de verlo prefirió no preguntar.

Me acerco lentamente al fenómeno y con mis dedos trato de tocar aquel peculiar brillo, no siento nada pero tuve la sensación de que hubiera algo más, algo que sabía que existía pero no podía tocarse, sentí un peso especial sobre mis dedos.

Con mis manos envuelvo aquella piedra y rápidamente giro a dirección de la unicornio, parece no afectarle pero me mira confundida, con un poco de fuerza moví la piedra unos metros.

— **¿puedes mover la piedra donde estaba antes? —** le pregunto mientras apoyo firmemente mis pies en la tierra y aferro con más fuerza la piedra.

— **si quieres —** ella me mira sonriente, su cuerno brillaba con más fuerza y siento como era jalado por la piedra a pesar del esfuerzo que pongo en que no me moviese y en unos pocos segundos estaba de vuelta al lugar inicial.

Centre mi mirada en el cuerno de Sweetie, no pude poner más cara que de admiración y fascinación profunda.

— **Eres increíble —** digo mientras suelto la piedra. **—Debes ser muy buena con la magia** **—** estas palabras hacen que se sonroje.

— **no, la verdad es que estoy apenas aprendiendo a usar magia —** Sweetie deja caer la piedra en el piso **—la verdad es que mi magia es bastante normal** —me dirigió la mirada **—de seguro tu eres mejor que yo.**

Esto me desconcertó.

— **¿perdón? —** Solo hay una forma de que ella crea que los humanos sean mágicos… **—¿a qué te refieres? —** Estoy intrigado.

— **A que tu magia es más fuerte que la mía —** Esta vez no se ve tan segura **—digo, si puedes viajar por mundos… —** La interrumpo.

— **Eso no es magia, es ciencia —** Levanto el accesorio **—yo uso esto para viajar —** Ella mira con gran curiosidad el objeto.

— **qué raro, el otro humano no utiliza nada para hacer magia —** no quita la vista del accesorio. **—de hecho su magia es similar a la nuestra.**

Aquello sí que me hizo sentir aturdido, tengo mil preguntas pero antes de hacer nada el accesorio comienza a balancearse violentamente y escucho el crepitar de este producto del calor que ejerce. Sweetie se aleja un poco.

De improvisto un fuerte haz de luz morado se materializa en frente de nosotros y luego de unos segundos se desvanecía al mismo momento en que se deja de mover el accesorio y se ven dos figuras. Una de ellas es Scootaloo la cual se ve mareada, sin embargo a un costado de ella observo a un pony mucho más grande de color morado y que posee tanto alas como cuernos. "alicornio" recuerdo en nuestra conversación con las niñas, pero lo más llamativo es una especia de tiara dorada con la gema de una estrella en la parte superior.

Esta me encuentra con la mirada y se acerca con bastante seguridad a mí.

— **así que…—** Me está observando de arriba abajo, se detiene unos segundos en mi accesorio. **—¿tú eres el humano del que me hablo Scootaloo?**

— **es un honor conocerla, su majestad —** Me inclino lo más que pude, tenía especial cuidado en no parecer brusco. **—yo soy Red Mist, nada más que un viajero.**

— **oye no es necesario ser tan formal —** Me dice de forma juguetona mientras me hacía señas para que me levantase, yo obedezco **—yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y es un placer conocerte Red Mist —** hace énfasis en la última palabra.

Claramente su actitud me sorprende, sin duda era diferente a lo que era comúnmente una "princesa", pero de todas formas era demasiado pronto para concebir una idea general de ella.

— **Scootaloo me ha contado de ti —** agrega después de unos segundos **—dice que eres un viajero de mundos —** en el instante en que dice eso noto en sus ojos un sutil brillo en que pude percibir miles de preguntas pasar por su cabeza, yo tengo una gotita en la sien **—¿es verdad? —** Pregunta mientras me ve fijamente con sus grandes ojos morados.

— **bueno, algo así —** respondo y apenas unos segundos Twilight grita de emoción y comienza a saltar a mi alrededor con una actitud igual o más infantil que las niñas anteriormente.

Se detiene en seco y se sonroja un poco ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

— **bueno niñas, se está haciendo tarde —** dice recuperando su compostura **—deberían irse a casa, sus hermanas comenzaran a preocuparse —** finaliza.

Las niñas se iban a regañadientes mientras se despedían de nosotros para luego dirigirse al pueblo. Luego de unos segundos Twilight me habla.

— **bueno…supongo que no tienes donde quedarte —** Afirmo mientras se ponía frente a mí y esperaba respuesta.

— **no… bueno puedo adaptarme a cualquier clima, y dormir se puede en cualquier lugar ¿no? —** estoy vacilándola, ya sabía lo que tenía en mente y la verdad lo agradecía mucho.

— **tonterías, no es seguro que estés rondando por un mundo que no conoces —** me sonreía con confianza **—déjame ser tu anfitriona, después de todo hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte y de seguro tú también tienes muchas preguntas —** tiene razón respecto a la preguntas que tengo, sobre todo respecto a cierto humano que llego antes **—¿Qué dices?**

Finjo pensarlo por un momento, después de todo ya había tomado la decisión.

— **De acuerdo —** A Twilight se le ilumina el rostro y enarbola una sonrisa.

— **Ven, te guiare al castillo —** me quede en hielo mientras ella comienza a caminar. **—ya le dije a Spike que preparara algo por mientras** (lo tenía todo planeado) **.**

Se detiene luego de unos cuanto metros y me mira confusa al percatarse de que no la estoy siguiendo.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

Tal vez Twilight ha sido una excepción pero no quiero tener nada que ver con la realeza si se me es posible, aunque claro no iba a decirle… no quería parecer grosero.

— **ummmm… es que hay un problema —** Twilight me mira atenta. **—Las niñas me dijeron que los habitantes del pueblo no han visto jamás un humano, no me gustaría llamar la atención innecesariamente y me gustaría un lugar más tranquilo, pero si no es posible no hay problema.**

Twilight se queda pensativa un momento.

— **pobre Spike se va a decepcionar —** Su rostro se ilumina por una aparente idea **. —conozco un lugar perfecto…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Zecora la cebra**

 **¿Hola? Bueno sé que me demore un montón de tiempo en actualizar, es solo que he estado un poco distraído, ya saben estoy cursando cuarto medio, tengo que subir y preocuparme de mis notas, de la carrera que voy a estudiar y donde y otro montón de mamadas (ademas de que el semestre estaba terminando y todos sabemos los bestias que se ponen los profesores a finales de cada semestre) pero ahora que estoy cerca de vacaciones tratare de enfocarme full en esto, así que saludos a todo y ¡yay!**

El cuerno de Twilight comienza a brillar con fuerza.

— **Acércate un poco, el lugar está un poco alejado —** empiezo a acercarme a la par que su cuerno brillaba con más intensidad.

Yo rápidamente sostengo el accesorio con fuerza, no es que desconfiase totalmente de Twilight es solo que el hecho de que algún ser me diga que iremos a un lugar alejado me pone, por así decirlo, en alerta. No conozco a Twilight ni sé a qué lugar me lleva ni que hará conmigo allí, sostengo el accesorio solo por prevención, se ve a kilómetros que estos seres no son peligrosos.

— **¿estás listo? —** Aquella pregunta me desconcierta, iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero decido averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

— **eh… ¿sí? —** Apenas pronuncio estas palabras observo como el cuerno de la alicornio emite un sonoro estallido y siento que fui arrastrado por una fuerza inmensurable a la vez que empecé a ver todo increíblemente borroso y percibo una gran presión en el pecho, paso todo tan rápido que antes de poder gritar me percato que estoy cayendo con fuerza al suelo y algo de tierra entro a mi boca.

Quedo ensordecido unos momentos mientras escucho a Twilight repetir "perdón" varias veces a la par que se acercaba rápidamente a mí. Me siento todavía algo aturdido, pero soy capaz de visualizar el casco que Twilight me ofrece para levantarme, contrario a todo lo previsto cuando tomo el casco de la susodicha ella me levanto con bastante facilidad.

— **lo siento —** giro mi mirada hacia ella mientras espero que el mundo se recolocase en su lugar, finalmente le hablo.

— **no importa —** digo mientras sacudo la tierra de mis pantalones **—aunque de todas formas pudiste haberme avisado antes de hacer esto —** comencé a ver a mi alrededor y de inmediato entendí que estaba en otro bosque, pero este a diferencia del que estuve anteriormente era más sombrío producto de los árboles que al ser tan alto y espesos tapaban cualquier luz proveniente del exterior. Pero lo más llamativo era sin duda un árbol que por mucho era el más grande del lugar y que alguien debió de transformar en una casa, estaba decorado con frascos que estaban colgados de las ramas y máscaras bastantes perturbadoras.

Twilight al percatarse de mi mirada desconcertada habla rápidamente.

— **Este es el lugar —** Ahora desvió mi mirada desconcertada hacia ella. **—no te preocupes, aquí vive una amiga.**

Acto seguido la alicornio se encamina hacia la singular casa y me hace un ademan para que la siga, rápidamente empiezo a caminar detrás de ella con pasos un poco inseguros, podía sentir una fuerte hostilidad que transmitía el bosque.

Cuando llega al umbral de la puerta y posteriormente la golpea esta me dirige una mirada insegura.

— **Antes que nada creo que deberías saber que Zecora ya ha visto un humano —** proceso esa información por unos momentos.

— **eso quiere decir que al otro humano que llego…—** Twilight me interrumpió.

— **también lo traje hasta acá —** esta vez me dedica una mirada que se me hace incapaz de descifrar.

Escucho el sonido de una cerradura abrirse y cuando giro mi cabeza observo como en el umbral de la puerta hay una especie de cebra o por lo menos así lo identifico.

La cebra nos mira en silencio, luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirige a Twilight.

— **que sorpresa más grande es la mía, ¿acaso Twilight vino con una singular compañía?**

— **¡hola Zecora! —** Exclama Twilight mientras ambas sostienen un amistoso abrazo **—perdón por no avisar antes, pero necesitaba que me ayudaras en algo —** Luego se aclara la garganta **—Zecora te presento a Red Mist —** mientras hace un ademan apuntándome **—Red Mist te presento a Zecora —** hace la misma acción pero esta vez apuntando a la cebra.

— **Es un placer conocerla —** digo inclinándome un poco hacia ella y sonriéndole.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

— **el placer es mío Red Mist el humano, pero si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué ese nombre tan extraño? —** Me empezó a hacer algo de gracia su forma de expresarse y a esto le dirijo una mirada a Twilight, ella me hace un gesto de "ya te acostumbraras".

— **Bueno ese no es mi nombre, es mi apodo —** Twilight se me adelanta.

— **Zecora después podríamos hablar más a gusto, pero vine para preguntarte si el humano puede quedarse un tiempo aquí.**

— **Por mí no hay problema que por unos días se quede el humano** —Esta me dirige la mirada. **—siempre y cuando esta idea sea de su agrado.**

— **Por supuesto, no hay problema —** agregó rápidamente.

Ella abre por completo su puerto y con sus cascos nos invitaba a entrar.

— **Bienvenidos a una de mis más humildes guaridas —** Twilight fue la primera en entrar, yo le seguí **—ideal para pasar los agradables días y las noches frías —** Termina con una pequeña risa.

—… **acogedor —** digo con una media sonrisa mientras veo extrañado las bizarras decoraciones. Twilight solo ríe ante mis palabras.

— **Me recuerdas a una amiga —** posteriormente se sienta en el sofá que estaba próximo a ella.

— **yo…** **—** no me siento cómodo como para sentarme en un sofá ajeno, después de todo todavía Zecora para mí es una desconocida.

Ante mi cara de duda Zecora agrega: **—de momento ponte cómodo —** dice Zecora apuntando al sofá **—yo por mi parte voy a preparar todo —** Posteriormente se dirige a lo que me parece es la cocina.

Durante unos segundos predomino el silencio en el ambiente, así que decido interrogar yo a Twilight.

— **entonces ¿Zecora improvisa todo o acaso es alguna clase de magia vocal o algo?** **—** Esta me miro pensativa.

— **Je je la verdad nunca lo pensé de ese modo, dudo que sea magia por lo que supongo que es por su cultura, después de todo uno se adapta a su entorno —** dice mientras me ve con ojos de emoción, sabía a qué quería llegar.

— **bueno de todas formas uno siempre se lleva algo del lugar en que se encuentre, tal vez una impresión, una experiencia o una idea —** Mientras hablo esto miro fijamente el accesorio, Twilight iba a acotar algo pero fue interrumpida al momento en que entro Zecora.

— **Por lo visto muy bien se han asentado —** afirma ella mirándonos a ambos con una sonrisa. **—así que ¿qué les parece por esta noche cenar a mi lado?**

— **Por supuesto —** dice Twilight con una gran sonrisa **—supongo que debes tener hambre, ¿no? —** acota mientras la seguía al comedor, allí se podía apreciar una serie de emparedados muy pintoresco.

— **Bueno la verdad no puedo sentir hambre —** digo a la par que me siento en una de las sillas y veo curioso los sándwiches **—yo no necesito comer —** Iba a agarrar uno de los alimentos cuando soy interrumpido por un estruendoso grito.

— **¡¿Qué?! —** prolifera Twilight fuertemente. Viro rápidamente mi visión hacia ella, estaba totalmente impactada **—pero…como…tu…el…ellos…también… —** Vocifera inútilmente Twilight mientras trata de poner en orden sus ideas.

Yo por mi parte observo el sándwich, parece tener flores en su interior.

— **Pero eso no significa que no disfrute de comer —** Lo tomo y le doy un pequeño mordisco al pan, sabe tan literal como suena, ósea, "un pan con flores" trago con dificultad el contenido **—anqué eso no significa que pueda comer ni disfrutar de todo —** Twilight todavía no quita su cara se impactada.

— **wow, ¿pero cómo es posible? —** Dice Twilight mientras se aprieta la cabeza con los cascos **—es científicamente imposible que algún ser vivo pueda sobrevivir sin alimentarse —** ella me mira, si antes tenía muchas preguntas, ahora no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

— **¿estás bien? —** digo al percatarme que ella no hacia movimiento más que mirarme, me pone nervioso. Giro mi cabeza hacia Zecora y está a pesar de verse igual de sorprendida por mi declaración también se le nota más risueña, las situación debe de parecerle de lo más gracioso. Cuándo se percata de que la estoy miranda esta soltó una leve risa, yo solo le hago una cara de puchero.

— **tu… —** Escucho decir a Twilight, yo me di la vuelta **—tu… ¡¿Cómo te sustentas?! ¡¿Necesitas beber?! ¡¿Por qué puedes comer si no lo necesitas?! ¡¿Todos los tuyos son así?! —** Zecora la silencio con su casco.

— **Twilight te sugiero que te calmes mi querida amiga —** Twilight se calma un poco. **—deberíamos empezar con preguntas sencillas ¿no es así como tú me dijiste que se investiga?**

— **Tienes razón Zecora, creo que perdí un poco el control —** luego de esto da un largo respiro. **—bueno empecemos con tu nombre real.**

— **mi nombre… bueno yo** —soy interrumpido por otro grito por parte de mi anfitriona.

— **¡espera espera espera! —** dice Twilight mientras rápidamente de la nada saca una pluma junto a un montón de notas y pergaminos tan desesperadamente que uno se le cae y comienza a desenrollarse hasta llegar a mis pies.

— **Wow —** Fue lo único que sale de mi boca a la vez que Twilight un tanto avergonzada vuelve a enrollar el pergamino.

— **Perdón por esto, es solo que la situación lo requiere —** Solo la miro extrañado **—como sea ¿Por qué prefieres decir tu sobrenombre en vez de tu nombre? ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —** Me pongo un poco nervioso con la pregunta, no sabía por dónde empezar **—bueno antes que nada admito que les mentí un poco —** Rápidamente veo a Twilight escribir en uno de los pergaminos **—¡oye pero no es necesario que escribas eso! —** Esta se detiene por unos segundos **—uff, bueno esto es difícil de explicar, verán no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre —** observo como la pluma de Twilight escribía por si sola pero esta seguía escuchándome.

Ella parece que iba a decirme algo pero se detuvo: **—prosigue.**

— **intentare explicarlo, verán en mi mundo cuando nos dispusimos a viajar tuvimos de norma adaptar nuestros nombre al estilo de cada mundo al que lleguemos, el nombre que decidí elegir aquí fue red mist, con el tiempo y gracias a escuchar un montón de veces otros nombre eh olvidado mi primer nombre, aunque tampoco es que me preocupara especialmente.**

— **¡wow! —** dice Twilight mientras sus ojos brillan **—¿pero para qué? —** Pregunta emocionada Twilight.

— **Supongo que para encajar mejor en los respectivos mundos, la verdad yo no hice mucho caso cuando explicaron esto —** digo levantando las manos.

— **Pero si de tu verdadero yo no recuerdas el nombre —** me interrumpe Zecora. **—debo suponer que del anterior mundo recuerdas tu sobrenombre.**

— **hiciste trampa en esa rima Zecora —** Esta con mis palabras sonríe simplemente.

— **sí, pero rima —** explica ella.

— **bueno y contestando tu pregunta mi último nombre fue Luhan —** Ahora la interrupción es de Twilight.

— **¿y cómo era ese mundo? —** Se nota en sus ojos que todavía no calmaba su emoción.

— **la verdad…bastante hostil, me gustaría no hablar de ese lugar —** Ante esto Twilight se ve un poco decepcionada.

— **¿entonces como viajas? —** Esta me ve como analizándome. **—no vi ninguna nave ni tampoco sentí señales de fuerte magia.**

— **tú también Twilight —** digo riéndome.

— **Supongo que con el tiempo Zecora te pega esto —** Los tres reíamos un poco con esto.

— **yo viajo con esto —** Muestro mi accesorio, pero de improvisto Twilight me lo quita.

— **qué raro, es como si estuviera amarrado a tu cintura —** empieza a girarlo para verlo mejor **—parece de esos cronómetros en forma de huevo para cocinar —** dice al ver la que mitad del huevo era separado por una línea horizontal que giraba en su propio eje **—¿Por qué? —** Ella con sus cascos trata de girarlo, ella no es capaz de hacerlo y rápidamente se detuvo y me mira preocupada. Yo solo puedo verla un poco impactado **—supongo que no debí girarlo sin tu permiso —** me lo devuelve y suelto un suspiro.

— **tienes razón, es como un cronometro y no importa no podrías moverlo** —Le muestro el accesorio **—esto indica el tiempo en que me quedare en un mundo, veras viajar de mundo en mundo requiere mucha energía, el accesorio me indica el tiempo que falta para que se recargue.**

— **¿y cuánto le falta?**

— **No sé, todavía no he calculado —** Pongo el accesorio en mis bolsillos **—además calcularlo es un proceso un poco largo-** Miro a Twilight **. —bueno supongo que responderé una última pregunta y comenzare a preguntar yo, ¿puedo no?**

— **De acuerdo** —Twilight pone cara de pensativa **—ya se; ¿Por qué escogiste venir a nuestro mundo? O ¿Cómo supiste de este mundo?**

— **Esas eran dos preguntas, bueno no importa —** Tomo la taza de té, se me olvido que estaba en la mesa **—yo no lo escogí y nunca supe de la existencia de esto mundo.**

— **¿Cómo? —** la interrumpo.

— **la cuestión es que al terminar la cuenta regresiva del accesorio esta me envía a otro mundo de forma totalmente al azar y así también con el próximo mundo —** Twilight pone esa cara de impactada que ya ha puesto como cinco veces **. —listo ahora pregunto yo.**

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: bienvenido a Equestria**

— **bueno entonces… —** Antes de hacer mi pregunta Twilight me interrumpe.

— **¿no vas a anotar las respuestas? —** Me pregunta.

— **¿perdón? —** ya estaba acostumbrando a que ella me interrumpa de forma tan aleatoria.

— **Digo, como veo que no tienes nada para escribir o algo —** Niego con la cabeza, ella mira a los alrededores pensativa **—¡ya se! —** Esta vez yo la interrumpo.

— **No creo que sea necesario, yo no quiero tener realmente un registro de los mundos que visito, solo entender lo básico —** Apenas le dirijo la mirada veo como ella está escribiendo en una de sus notas. **—¿enserio estas escribiendo eso?**

— **Lo siento, pero lo que dijiste fue bastante importante para entenderte —** Me dice con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

— **jeje y se suponía que el de debía aprender de ustedes era yo —** Esto me hace recordar que es mi turno de interrogar y que por el momento mi mayor interés recae en cierto humano...claro antes empezare con preguntas más simples, igual este mundo es bastante llamativo **—bueno entonces… y espero que esta vez "alguien" no me interrumpa —** le digo con un tono divertido a Twilight, a ella le hace gracia este comentario. **—¿Dónde estoy?**

La alicornio medita la pregunta por un momento.

— **ahora que lo pienso no te he dado la bienvenida formalmente —** Ella se levanta y aclara su voz **—yo la princesa Twilight Sparkle te doy la formal bienvenida al país de Equestria —** La verdad durante ese momento gracias a su voz firme pero amable, con sus alas extendidas y junto con su rostro que refleja seguridad hace que ella impusiera grandes aires de grandeza, era admirable.

— **Vaya, ahora si pareces una princesa—** Me callo inmediatamente, debo ser más respetuoso, después de todo es una gobernante.

— **¿a qué te refieres? —** Deduje por su tono de voz que no se lo tomo tan mal, de hecho infiero que estos seres (o por lo menos ella) eran más abiertos a la hora de relacionarse, literalmente eran seres muy "amigables". Yo decido seguirle la corriente.

— **no es por ser grosero, es solo que no actúa tan como una princesa o al menos como yo entiendo que actúa una princesa —** Contrario a lo que pensé mi comentario le afecto en algo, pues ella se nota más reflexiva.

— **bueno, todavía soy algo nueva en esto de ser princesa —** Ese comentario dijo mucho sobre este mundo, por ejemplo asumo que Twilight se le impuso el rol de ser princesa, que ella no nació siéndolo y esto quiere decir que en "Equestria" el poder no se hereda.

Decido centrar nuestra plática sobre aquel lugar.

— **Así que esto me trajo al mundo de Equestria —** yo miro el accesorio.

— **bueno… no exactamente —** dice la princesa **—Equestria es solo nuestro reino, es raro que lo llames mundo —** Se levanta para dirigirse a la librería de Zecora y cuando vuelve pone sobre la mesa un libro que muestra una especie de mapamundi **—si te refieres al planeta este sería Pangea** _ **(**_ _N/A estos datos me los invente, no encontré un nombre oficialmente, pero si ustedes saben algo háganmelo saber_ _ **)**_ **y está compuesto de 96 reinos y 63 colonias independientes.**

— **Yo soy un ejemplo —** Habla al fin Zecora que al parecer quería mantenerse un poco al margen. **—de que pasando las fronteras hay otros reinos, aunque claro si quieres aprender algo más certero, antes a ciertas ponys deberás conocer primero.**

— **Sí, pero antes permite aclarar las dudas que tengas —** Explica Twilight para posteriormente con un marcador ponga una cruz sobre una de las ubicaciones del mapamundi **. —es allí donde estamos exactamente.**

— **¿ponyville? —** le pregunto.

— **supongo que las niñas te explicaron un par de cosas ¿no?**

Yo le solo le asiento con la cabeza, yo tomo el mapa y observo el contorno que conforma a Equestria, es de los países más grandes mostrados, además de estar cerca de varios recursos aparentemente, por lo tanto este reino debe ser muy poderoso en aquel mundo.

— **¿y cuál sería la capital del país?, si es que lo tiene —** Dejo el mapa sobre la mesa nuevamente.

— **Nuestra capital es Canterlot —** Me explica la alicornio mientras pone otra cruz en el mapa, Ponyville no estaba muy lejos de aquella marca. **—allí es donde residen las principales princesas…**

— **¿Más princesas?** **—** La interrumpo **. —¿Cuántas son?**

— **Somos 4 princesas** —Antes de proseguir veo como su rostro fruncía un poco el ceño. **—bueno y un príncipe aunque él no importa.**

— **¿y los reyes? —** Ante mi duda ella solo niega con su cabeza.

— **no tenemos reyes, Equestria es más un principado que un reino —** Así que no hay ningún rey, aunque de todas forma a mencionado a unas "princesas principales", ellas deben ser las principales gobernantes.

— **¿y a que te refieres con que en Canterlot viven las principales princesas? —** Le cuestiono a Twilight.

— **me refiero a que ellas son lo más parecido a reyes que tenemos, son las encargadas de gobernar —** Mientras ella habla no puedo evitar notar que su semblante cambio a una de admiración **—la princesa Celestia y Luna han sido quienes guiaron a Equestria desde su nacimiento, nosotras en cambio por el momento tenemos más un rol de símbolo y protección —** Durante un segundo Twilght refleja una mirada triste, pero se recupera inmediatamente.

— **¿nosotras? ¿Quién más? —** Ahora debería hablar de la cuarta y última princesa.

— **la princesa Candace, ella está encargada del reino de cristal —** Le interrumpo de inmediato.

— **¿cómo que de cristal? —** Pregunto expectante.

— **Bueno, obviamente recibe ese nombre porque el lugar está hecho de cristales —** Me lo esperaba, este mundo es de lo más fantasioso.

— **¿cristales? ¿Enserio?**

— **Si —** Solo dice.

— **vaya este lugar es raro de entender, ¿sabes? —** Ella me ve algo extrañada.

— **¿te cuento algo curioso?, el otro humano… —** Ella duda por unos segundos **—Tofi no le costó trabajo comprender nuestro reino —** Durante unos segundos miraba un punto de la pared **—de hecho es como si conociera nuestro mundo de antes —** Sabía que ese tipo iba a ser una caja de sorpresas.

"Gracias a dios por fin mencionas a ese tipo" digo para mí mismo

— **un momento Tofi no es un nombre raro ni difícil de explicar —** Le menciono.

— **tal como tu hiciste al ocultar tu nombre —** dice esta vez Zecora **—él se presentó igual con un sobrenombre.**

— **¿volviste a hacer trampa en la rima? —** Le pregunto divertido, esta solo se ríe **—como sea, ¿entonces cuál es su nombre?**

— **Tobías Othello Faust Isaak** —Agrega rápidamente Twilight **—Tofi es su apodo.**

Proceso por unos segundos lo que me acaba de decir…o al menos lo intente.

— **¡¿…q…qu…que?! —** Hace muchísimo que no escucho un nombre de aquel estilo, además **… —¿pero clase de nombre es ese?** **—** Preguntó retóricamente, Twilght y Zecora solo me ven confundidas **—aparte ¿cómo es posible que te lo aprendieras de memoria? —** Le formule a mi anfitriona.

— **hmm… ¿por la ciencia? —** Twilight todavía se ve confundida por mi reacción.

— **claroooo —** hablo en tono escéptico. Muy bien aquí hay algo que debo aclarar, ese nombre aparentaba ser Alemán y el problema reside que en mi mundo ese país, tanto como el idioma y por ende los nombres se han extinguido así que la única explicación seria que ese no es su verdadero nombre, o que aquel humano no viene del mismo mundo que yo **. —¿le han sentido un tono de voz diferente al mío?**

Twilight me mira volteando su cabeza, como si intentara entender mi pregunta.

— **bueno…algo de diferentes tienen, pero no es tanta la diferencia.**

— **Ya veo-** Ese humano cada vez me consigue sorprender más **—si no mal recuerdo Sweetie Belle menciono que él hace magia similar a la de ustedes —** digo mirando el techo.

— **No es similar, es la misma —** Luego de esto ella inclina su rostro como si estuviera recordando. **—yo misma lo comprobé… aunque no he podido entender como lo hace**.

Eso puede tener una explicación, pero solo si el **…**

— **¿estas segura de que él no tenía nada como esto? —** Pregunto a la par que levanto el accesorio, a esto solo veo como ella negaba rápidamente con su cabeza.

— **su magia provenía de su interior, no de un medio externo a el —** Esta vez miró con mucha curiosidad el accesorio **—¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

— **los accesorios pueden imitar algunas facultades de los seres de diferentes mundos, no creo que la magia se la excepción —** Conociéndolasupe lo que ella iba a querer preguntarme, mejor aclarar sus dudas de antes. **—pero es un proceso complejo y largo, requeriría estar mucho tiempo en su mundo para que esto pasara.**

— **eso no sería posible con Tofi —** Esta vez ella mira a Zecora y esta le asiente con el rostro **—durante su llegada todos los seres mágicos pudieron sentir…como una especie de irregularidad en sus magias, por lo tanto lo encontramos apenas el llego a nuestro mundo —** Twilight se veía intranquila, se veía de lejos que aquel humano era todavía un gran misterio para ella **—igual es raro que tu llegada no provocara ninguna anomalía —** Mi accesorio es casi indetectable, por lo que es normal y con esta información puedo asegurar que él no tiene un accesorio.

Concluyo que "Tofi" no es de mi dimensión probablemente, aunque claro todavía había varios cabos sueltos, la única forma de colaborar mis sospechas es encontrarlo personalmente.

— **¿y dónde está el ahora?**

— **solo sé que está recorriendo Equestria porque está buscando algo —** Rápidamente cierra el libro que muestra el mapa, como si temiera que si yo lo mirase este me mostraría su ubicación **—lo siento pero no puedo decirte en qué lugar exactamente, nosotras le prometimos que no se lo diríamos a nadie —** Se ve por su rostro que ella ya no quería que siga insistiendo.

— **de acuerdo, no te preocupes —** Yo ahora no voy a poder conseguir información más relevante sobre este humano por parte de ella, tendré que ubicarlo por mis propios medios. Ahora quería saber cosas un poco menos relevantes, pero que me ayudaran igualmente a entender a este ser **—¿y cómo es el? Aparte de misterioso.**

Twilight apenas medita su respuesta.

— **él es un buen pony…bueno una buena persona —** Ella sonríe mientras lo recordaba **—tiene una facilidad para hacer amigos, si lo conocieras de seguro te agradaría —** tiene una sonrisa imaginativa. **—creo que serían buenos amigos.**

— **si dudas tienes y su persona no entiendes —** Apuesto que lo que dirá ahora es una rima. **—comprender te pido, porque te aseguro que ha permanecido con nosotras muy unido** **—** por supuesto.

— **entonces se ha convertido en su amigo —** Le afirmo reflexivo. **—aun me cuesta entender qué tipo de persona sería.**

— **Twilight no ha mentido al decir que es un buen amigo, no sé si me explico —** Zecora pone sus casco en la barbilla **—él es un sujeto que he admirado, con rasgos de alguien sobresaliente y osado, aun así siento que mi palabras no han bastado, para describir a alguien tan infortunado, pues con gran pesar él ha abandonado su pasado** —Ella me hace recordar esos peculiares personajes de la edad media que narraban poéticamente las historias de héroes, creo que se llamaban bardos.

— **bueno si, él está algo melancólico por haber abandonado su mundo —** Twilight luce algo triste al recordar esto, creo que al fin y al cabo Tofi es alguien muy apreciado por los seres que con los que ha compartido **—pero mis amigas y yo lo apoyamos lo más que podemos.**

El resto del tiempo lo pase hablando sobre temas más superficiales, la alicornio me termina contando sobre el grupo de amigas que tiene y por lo que yo entendí se componían por una enfermiza amante de las fiestas, una enfermiza amante de la moda, una enfermiza amante del trabajo, una enfermiza amante de las competencias y una pony enfermizamente adorable a algo por el estilo. También menciono algunos detalles del castillo y que lo compartía con un dragón que no fui capaz de comprender si era su hermano o una especie de esclavo(o tal vez un hermano que era tratado como esclavo).

— **bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya —** dice Twilght levantándose de la mesa **—antes de eso —** habla mientras se dirigía a mí — **espero no te moleste, pero hoy tendré que avisar a las princesas por medio de una carta tu presencia, les mencionare un poco de lo que me dijiste y probablemente querrán conocerte mañana —** Fui incapaz de no mostrarme nervioso, no es un problema que ella les contara de mi presencia, pero la idea de que hablaran conmigo me intimida un poco **—no te preocupes, mañana volveré para que no te sientas tan incómodo y si quieres también puedo presentarte a mis amigas ¿quieres?**

— **Claro, no hay problema —** Respondo.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa y se dirige a la salida.

— **Adiós Zecora, adiós Red Mist —** nos dice despidiéndose con los cascos, ambos nos despedimos igualmente.

Luego de esto Zecora me guío a una habitación.

— **esta será tu humilde recamara** **—** El lugar se ve pequeño pero acogedor **—espero la cama sea de tu talla —** Antes de irse me dirige una última mirada. — **descansa, nos veremos en la mañana.**

Luego de que ella saliese de la habitación me dirijo hacia la cama, cuando pase mi mano encima me percato que fue rellenado con heno. Contrario a lo previsto es muy cómoda.

A un costado de la cama hay un velador con una lámpara de gas, la tomo del mango y la acerco al accesorio, aplico en el la fórmula que he aprendido de memoria para saber el tiempo que me entregó en esta ocasión basándome en su forma y velocidad de rotación, me demore unos quince minutos y el resultado da 115.920 minutos, eso es aproximadamente unos 80 días.

Recordé súbitamente un libro muy antiguo de mi dimensión, alguna vez lo habré leído pues es considerado un elemento histórico muy importante en mi mundo, la cuestión es que me siento muy identificado con esta premisa ya que básicamente tendría que hacer lo mismo y tenía el mismo tiempo, la diferencia es que yo no tengo que hacerlo por una apuesta…no realmente.

Siento la urgente necesidad de leer aquella obra literaria de mi mundo, miro a los alrededores y observo que hay un libro debajo del velador, trato de leer el titulo pero es incomprensible y lo único que distingo solo son garabatos deformes sin sentido para mí, ocurre lo mismo con las demás páginas.

Apretó con fuerza el accesorio y trato de recordar el libro "la vuelta al mundo en 80 días", pasado unos segundos este hace un sonido similar al de un campanazo pequeño a la par que este cambia a un color blanco muy suave, sonreí sutilmente y levanto el accesorio con una mano y con la otra pongo la primera página de ese incomprensible texto. Súbitamente aquel conjunto de incoherentes garabatos lentamente comenzó a transformarse en letras compresibles para mí, leo un poco del principio del texto: _"En el año 1872, la casa número 7 de Saville Row, Burlington Gardens donde murió Sheridan en 1814 estaba habitada por Phileas Fogg"_ rápidamente me invadió la nostalgia, leo el libro por un par de minutos más hasta que fui vencido por el sueño y simplemente apago la lámpara y me acomodo para dormir, seguramente tendría más tiempo para leer todo el libro.

 **Quedan 80 días**

 **Y muy rápidamente he terminado otro capítulo (creo), y espero que haya sido del agrado de quien me esté leyendo, aunque claro todavía soy un autor novato y me gustaría que opinasen sobre los aspectos de la obra para intentar mejorar, pues espero que la calidad de mis textos estén mejorando y ustedes me ayudarían muchísimo (críticas positivas y negativas) díganme por ejemplo que les gustaría ver o lo que no les han parecido correcto, leeré todo lo que me comenten.**

 **Psd: terminaron las vacaciones por lo que será más difícil avanzar con el fic, aunque por su puesto seguiré escribiendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La verdad yo siento que debo poner algo aquí, pero ahora no sé qué :p**

 **Como sea que disfruten del capítulo** **.**

 **Capítulo 5: rumbo a las princesas.**

Despierto en medio de la noche, mis manos sudan y siento mis músculos temblar, miro a mi alrededor y observo como el accesorio se sacude violentamente generando un espectáculo de luces comparables a fuegos artificiales. Intento tomarlo cuando este se eleva por los aires y tal como si esta tuviera un imán se pega en mi mano al sentir el intenso calor proveniente de este lo dejo caer inmediatamente , luego de esto el accesorio se tranquiliza y se queda estático. Me acerco lentamente, en mi mente suplicaba para que Zecora no se haya despertado, levanto mi mano, acción que produjo que el accesorio volase hasta mí, el objeto el cual ya tibio cayó en mi palma y en el pude percibir un ligero sonido que provenía de su interior, ya sabía de lo que se trataba, acerco el oído discretamente y en el interior escuchaba unos pequeños crujidos que tenían una aparente secuencia.

El accesorio intenta comunicarse conmigo, no es la primera vez que pasa, pero no es algo muy frecuente y además se cómo entenderlo. Tomo el libro que había leído anteriormente y con un pequeño palo que estaba en el piso hago pequeños agujeros a un costado de las letras de izquierda a derecha dependiendo del carácter que dictase la velocidad e intermitencia de los chasquidos.

-... ..- ... -.-. .- / . -. / .-.. .- / .-.. .. -... .-. . .-. .- .-.-.

No es que el accesorio estuviese vivo, pero lo que si es que tiene una pequeña "conciencia" o algo muy parecido, era capaz de interpretar su alrededor y de tomar decisiones. Solo tiene la capacidad de comunicarse directamente en código morse, por lo tanto en mi mundo tuvimos que aprender este sistema al derecho y al revés para recibir el accesorio, era uno de sus requisitos. En fin, trato de interpretar las marcas que había hecho en el libro, luego de unos segundos comprendí que me está advirtiendo de algo y que dio su ubicación.

Salgo de mi habitación sin hacer ruido y tratando de ser cauteloso me dirijo hacia la sala en la que había tenido mi plática con Zecora y Twilight, me acerco a la librería e intento meticulosamente ver dentro, luego de recorrer un poco esta librería mi accesorio comenzó, como si fuera una brújula, a apuntar en uno de los muchos libros que yacían en aquel lugar, lo tomo, su título era incomprensible como sería normal, pero el libro se sentía más pesado de lo que debía ser comúnmente, ya con la curiosidad en un nivel elevado siento que su lomo es metálico, aquello no es un libro, solo se esconde como tal. Al abrir el supuesto "libro" noto que esta es más una especie de caja y dentro yace una especie de collar oscuro decorado con la forma de un pony pero con tanto alas como con un cuerno "un alicornio"recordé, además dentro traía una gema roja muy brillante.

Inmediatamente mi accesorio comienza a mecerse con agresividad, sea lo que sea eso debe ser muy poderoso para hacerlo actuar así, rápidamente recuerdo que cuando Twilight apareció mi accesorio se comportó de igual forma.

— **La magia alicornio debe tener algo —** digo en voz baja, intento tomar aquel objeto cuando soy interrumpido por una voz conocida detrás mío.

— **así que el humano desolado, parece haber encontrado algo que es de su agrado —** Rápidamente voltee mi cabeza, allí esta ella con una especie de pijama viéndome seria. **—claro no es por ser entrometida, pero ¿qué razón tendrías para estar de pie todavía?**

— **ah hola Zecora…veras es que no pude dormir —** Del shock que me produjo todo esto no he podido mover un solo musculo. **—por eso pensé que tal vez si veía tu libros me de sueño, aunque sea viendo solo las imágenes, después de todo para mí son inentendibles.**

— **pues allí está la duda que me he ideado, pues aquel libro por coincidencia no lo habrías encontrado —** Zecora apunta con sus cascos el libro que traía entre manos.

— **bueno yo… —** Empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

— **no te preocupes, no me he molestado —** dice ella mostrándome una sonrisa **—solo quiero sabes cómo lo has encontrado, puedes confiar en mi pues en lo a que a mí respecta lo que has hecho no está errado, solo quiero que me cuentes la verdad… —** Su frase termino sin una rima lo que me parece sumamente raro además me miraba directo a los ojos con una mirada casi rogante pero también expectante, incluso con un poco de empatía. Yo solo suelto un gran suspiro.

— **está bien, perdón por mentirte, es solo que a veces no logran comprender mi accesorio y prefiero omitir algunos de sus detalles —** Me rio un poco **—de hecho entre más les cuento de esto —** Le muestro el accesorio **—más raro lo encuentran… como sea el que no podía dormir era el no yo, veras yo tengo una conexión con él…no sería capaz de explicarlo, pero lo que sí puedo explicar es que el me protege y la verdad es que yo también —** Miro mi accesorio **—desperté porque él me advirtió que en tu hogar hay algo especialmente peligroso, y eso asusto de alguna forma mi accesorio y por ende también a mi… —** lentamente levanto mi mirada hacia Zecora, esta tiene cara de estar reflexionando.

— **La verdad si fuera sincera —** habla ella carcajeando **—ahora tu objeto es más raro de lo que antes era —** Aquel cometario me sorprendió, es como si hubiera retomado la confianza en mí. **—No es necesario que me cuentes más de tu cultura, sé que hay cosas que no seré capaz de comprender de tan peculiar criatura.**

— **te agradezco Zecora que no seas tan conflictiva, se nota que en tu mundo eres alguien muy comprensiva —** digo intentando imitar su tono, ambos nos reímos de esto, ella ha eliminado la tensión que se había generado y la verdad su actitud es algo que empiezo a apreciar, todavía recuerdo de incomodos malentendidos que he generado en otros mundos por mi accesorio y como a veces se reaccionaba con bastante agresividad.

— **bueno entonces si me lo permites… —** dijo ella acercándose y luego con una pequeña sonrisa me extiende su casco, yo entendí al instante, yo le entrego el "libro" **—que no te preocupe de que esto de alguna forma te provoque un mal augurio, pues yo en mi habitación lo mantendré seguro —** Yo le asiento, ella se dirige a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta me dirige una última mirada **—nos vemos en la mañana, o al menos lo que quede para que esto suceda —** luego de despedirse con un ademan de su casco cierra la puerta, yo igual decido ir a dormir.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando fui despertado por los rayos del día que con bastante insistencia se posaban sobres mis ojos.

— **¡ay! Mierda —** digo cubriéndome el rostro con el antebrazo harto de la puntería de francotirador que tiene el sol. Pasado unos minutos me siento sobre la cama, rápidamente recordé el muy curioso sueño que había tenido, soñé que alguna especie de alicornio de un azul opaco me miraba mientras yo estaba como en medio de algo parecido al océano y me dijo _"así que tú eres el humano del que la alumna de tía nos escribió, déjame avisarte de que de ahora en adelante te estaremos observando"_ entendí inmediatamente que debía ser una de esas princesas de la que me hablo Twilight, pero antes de poder decirle algo me desperté.

Decido hacer caso omiso al sueño por ahora y me dirijo a la sala principal, allí esta Zecora la cual está leyendo algo que debía ser el periódico y con su casco sostiene una taza de té y da pequeño sorbos, se le nota pensativa, yo la saludo.

— **Buen día Zecora la cebra —** Esta reacciona algo sorprendida, parece que no me había notado.

— **Buen día Red Mist el humano —** me dice Zecora recuperando su característica sonrisa **—no sabía que eras de los que despertaban temprano —** rápidamente ella se para a buscar otra taza. **—sé que suena ridículo pues de antemano comprendo que no sientes hambre por tu particularidad, pero aun así ¿te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar en esta oportunidad?**

— **por supuesto Zecora —** le digo, ella rápidamente me sirve en una pequeña taza, le doy un pequeño sorbo y noto su suave aroma, en la noche debí estar muy concentrado en las preguntas como para percatarme del pequeño deleite que da el té, en mi rostro se reflejó mi gusto, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Zecora.

— **me alegra que te guste lo que he preparado —** dice ella dándole un pequeño sorbo a su respectiva taza **—pues se nota en tu rostro que el sabor te ha maravillado —** la verdad tiene razón, hace bastante que no probaba algo tan dotado de sabor, yo le asiento con una sonrisa y a esto ella se ve complacida y dirige su atención al periódico nuevamente.

— **¿ese es como un periódico, verdad? —** digo luego de unos segundos apuntando los papeles que esta sostiene con los cascos.

— **Te doy la razón mi amigo —** antes de que dijese la siguiente oración trate de adivinar con que rimaría "amigo", tal vez con "conmigo", "¿consigo?", incluso "¿intrigo?" o también puede servir "¿ombligo?" **—tomar el té acompañada del periódico es lo que me relaja después de tanto fatigo** —falle rotundamente aunque en realidad no me extraña… de verdad es muy hábil.

— **¿me permites verlo? —** Ella me dice que sí y me entrega este diario, en su portada esta la imagen de lo que parece… ¿un guardia pony? El cual está siendo entrevistado y en el título a pesar de no poder entenderlo noto una especie de signos de exclamación **—¿qué ocurrió? —** Le pregunto a mi anfitriona mostrándole esta portada.

Zecora le da un pequeño vistazo.

— **El artículo habla de la desaparición de varios ponys alrededor de Equestria y que la guardia real ya está investigando estos casos que causan tanta insistencia** **—** La interrumpo.

— **¿Desapariciones? —** Rápidamente recordé a Tofi, ¿tendrá alguna relación con estas desapariciones? O al menos con su "misión".

— **sí, aunque algunos insinúan que son secuestros, dicen que entran a tu casa y supuestamente hay testigos de los hechos** **—** ahora sí que debo encontrar a este tal Tofi, siento que de alguna manera está relacionado a esto, y me explicaría varias cosas. Además me parece raro que este mundo tan colorido se toque temas tan turbios como los secuestros, de verdad comenzaba a visualizar este mundo como puro "amor y amistad.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos hablando sobre cómo debería actuar frente a las princesas y Zecora respondía algunas dudas que tengo sobre ellas, en resumen, debo mantenerme calmado y ser totalmente sincero, después de todo las princesas son muy benevolentes y justas. También tenía ganas de resolver el incidente de anoche, pero Zecora jamás toco el tema.

Después de terminar de desayunar comencé a ayudar a Zecora a recoger la mesa, hasta que escuchamos que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

— **Debe ser Twilght y sus amigas —** Me responde Zecora ante mi rostro de duda **—probablemente irán donde las princesas y para eso precisan de tu compañía —** Luego de esto se dirige a abrir la puerta, yo me mantengo detrás de ella.

Al abrir veo a Twilght.

— **Zecora, Red Mist hola —** Se ve especialmente ansiosa **—las princesas te están esperando —** dice dirigiéndose a mí. **—¿listo?**

Solo di un largo suspiro.

— **Si —** Todavía me siento un poco nervioso **—vamos, nos vemos luego Zecora —** le digo a la susodicha y me voy con la alicornio.

En el camino ella me empezó a hablar.

— **Antes te presentare a mis amigas** —Me había olvidado de ese detalle, estará bien supongo. — **les hable un poco de ti, están ansiosas por conocerte.**

— **De acuerdo** —respondo.

Nos adentramos un poco más en el bosque, cuando debajo de uno de los árboles veo a un grupo de unas 5 ponys y lo que parece un dragón que hablaban entre ellas animadamente.

— **¡Oigan chicas! —** Les grita Twilght, estás voltean y se dirigen a ella y a mí.

el ambiente esta silencioso y se colocan frente a nosotros, en este momento en que puedo verlas detalladamente soy capaz con una mirada de clasificarlas basado en cómo me las describió Twilight: el dragón es evidente, la unicornio que es de un color blanco y es la única que tiene un vestido debe ser "la amante de moda" además de que se le ve en sus facciones un cuidado mayor en su ser, detrás de ella hay una Pegaso de melena rosada la cual se esconde y me mira cautelosamente no es difícil saber que es la pony "enfermizamente adorable", me costó diferenciar un poco al otro par que se notaban como unas deportistas y tenían un aire desafiante en ellas, pero por lo que recuerdo una ama el trabajo y la otra el deporte y basándonos en esto la naranja que solo es una pony y parece ser campirana por su sombrero tiene una sensación más serena y humilde siendo la que está más cerca de mí, irradia confianza y en cuanto a la Pegaso celeste su actitud es más de presumida por lo tanto son la "amante del trabajo y las competencias" respectivamente. También recuerdo que hay una alocada amante de las fiestas, pero no la veo…

— **¡hola soy Pinkie Pie, mi amiga Twilght me conto mucho de ti, dice que eres un viajero de dimensiones! ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad? —** dice a una velocidad sorprendente una extravagante pony rosada que salta a mi alrededor y que además fui incapaz de saber de dónde vino.

— **ah… yo… —** La verdad esto me tomo por sorpresa.

— **y además vienes a ver a las princesas ¿no? ¡Eso es genial! Debes ser alguien muy importante para que las princesas vengan a verte tan rápidamente, aunque la verdad te noto un poco tenso —** dice ella mientras me toca un brazo y yo sigo en estado de shock y suelto un pequeño " _¿Qué?_ " **—¿es porque vas a ver a las princesas? No te asustes ellas son súper duper mega ultra recontra requeté geniales, sé que un mono sin pelo como tú se llevara bien con alguien como ellas —** ¿me dijo mono sin pelo? Ella habla extremadamente rápido apenas si entiendo lo que me dice pero antes de decirle algo las demás hablan.

— **¡Pinkie! —** gritan todas en unísono, acto que hace que ella se detenga.

— **¡ups! Perdón —** agrega ella rápidamente y se aleja de mí, yo todavía estoy asimilando lo que acaba de pasar.

— **disculpa lo antes —** dice Twilight, yo la observo y parece verse un poco avergonzada. **—Cuando conoce a ponys nuevos, bueno en tu caso personas, no puede controlarse a veces.**

— **jeje no te preocupes, ¿entonces ella es la amante de la fiestas? Supongo —** Esto me causo bastante gracia, esa tal Pinkie es interesante **—entonces supongo que Twilight ya les explico un poco de mi ¿no? —** Ellas asintieron con la cabeza **-como sea, me presento, soy Red Mist un viajero de mundos y es un placer conocerlas —** Estas respondieron mi saludo y luego se presentaron, sus nombres como era de esperarse era una combinación de nombres en inglés, soy incapaz de recordar los nombres…por lo menos por ahora.

Nos dirigimos a dirección del bosque y en el camino voy a un costado de Twilight, veo a mi alrededor y por lo visto estamos en posición de fila, detrás están la "amante de moda" junto a "la adorable" manteniendo una conversación que parece ser dirigida por la unicornio y me parece haber escuchado que dijo algo como _"me parece indignante que yo sea la única que se va a presentar frente a las princesas con una apariencia decente"_.

Y un poco más atrás se encuentra las dos que son más "competitivas" que parecen estar manteniendo un concurso de miradas, gano la naranja y la celeste empezó a reclamarle.

Y al final se encontraba el pequeño dragón purpura que va solo y estaba más preocupado de ver a su alrededor y de decir algunas bromas ocasionales, creo que sería un buen momento para conocerlo, después de todo creo que es el ser más cercano a Twilight.

¿Y Pinkie? Bueno ella…

— **Y es por eso que debes etiquetar las sal y la azúcar para hacer cupcakes —** Termino de relatar su curiosa historia de cómo un día, al confundir la sal con la azúcar casi destruye la pastelería donde trabaja y deja en bancarrota a sus dueños. Luego de decir esto la susodicha simplemente se esfumo para molestar a alguna de las amigas de Twilight.

— **Sí que tienes amigas…peculiares —** digo más que nada refiriéndome a Pinkie, quien es la única que recuerdo su nombre después de tan peculiar presentación.

— **Debo admitir que mis amigos son bastante especiales —** dice Twilight risueña. **—Pero son muy agradables, deberías conocerlas más a profundidad, después de todas estas algo reservado.**

— **tienes razón, disculpa pero solo estaba algo pensativo —** Todavía estoy nervioso por lo de las princesas.

— **entiendo, si quieres puedo acompañarte… —** La interrumpo.

— **no es necesario.**

Me volteé hacia donde estaban la unicornio y la Pegaso y les hablo: **—¿disculpen les puedo preguntar algo?-** veo a Twilight acercarse igualmente, eso hará las cosas más fácil de todas formas.

— **Por supuesto que sí querido —** hablo de forma bastante elegante la unicornio mientras la Pegaso se esconde detrás de ella **—¿Qué ocurre?**

— **verán ayer conocí unas potrillas y ustedes se me hacen muy parecidas a ellas, además Twilight menciono que tenían unas hermanas mayores ¿por casualidad son ustedes? —** Les pregunto y esta vez parece que la tímida se animó a hablar.

— **yo…en mi caso…tu… ¿hablas de Scootaloo… no? —** Ella se mostró un poco más, hablaba entrecortado y muy despacio por lo que tuve que acercarme un poco **—pero yo no soy. Eh, su pariente, pero Rarity en cambio… —** Fue interrumpida por la unicornio.

— **¡mi Sweetie Belle me habló mucho de ti! —** Me grito con bastante fuerza interrumpiendo a la Pegaso **—ouh… lo siento querida… —** dice refiriendo a la Pegaso.

— **oh. No te preocupes Rarity —** habla ella escondiéndose detrás de su melena. Pude darme cuenta que ella muestra un poco más de confianza frente a ella aunque era de esperarse.

— **yo soy la hermana de Sweetie Belle ¿la recuerdas? Esa adorable pequeña a la que le dijiste que su magia te era fascinante —** Sabía que ella sería su hermana, con la Pegaso tuve mis dudas aunque ella ya me confeso que no lo era.

— **si. Lo pregunte porque usted se parece mucho a ella, aunque las otras potrillas… —** Soy interrumpido por otra voz.

— **una de ellas debió ser mi hermana** **—** era la campirana. Las demás al ver que empecé a entrar en confianza comenzaron a acercarse **—mi hermana es AppleBloom** **—** La prueba de eso a mi parecer era que ella también tenía aquel acento tan característico.

— **y se podría decir Scootaloo es mi hermana, aunque no somos hermanas de sangre, pero tú ya me entiendes ¿no? —** Esta vez habló la Pegaso celeste, por alguna razón esta se veía un poco avergonzada al decir esto.

Ahora están todas las amigas de Twilight preguntándome diversas cosas, algunas muy creativas como por ejemplo "¿ _Cómo huelen los viajes dimensionales?_ " (No es necesario decir quien pregunto esto) pero aun había cierto ser que a pesar de acercarse un poco más todavía mantenía la distancia. Me acerque sutilmente al pequeño dragón morado.

— **y tú eres…Spike ¿no? —** le digo, este no parecía tan sorprendido al ver que me acerque a él.

— **así es. Y tú eres la razón del porque ayer tuve que cenar solo ¿no? —** auch, ya entiendo porque este ser se llama así, pero a pesar de esto no parecía tan molesto.

— **lo siento, solo pensé que sería prudente no mostrarme tanto, aunque fue una decisión algo egoísta de mi** **parte —** Spike parecía mantener algo de indiferencia en su rostro.

— **descuida, después de todo gracias a ti ayer pude comer todas las gemas que quise sin que Twilight me dijese nada, así que por eso te la dejare pasar esta vez —** Esta vez parecía más amigable, note en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa algo burlona.

— **Si quieres podría repetir eso cuando quieras, creo que solo basta decirle a Twilight que responderé todas sus preguntas para que ella me siga por viento y marea** —Mi comentario le saco una pequeña risa al dragón.

— **Entonces creo que sería convenientes que seamos socios** —me dice extendiéndome sus garras, yo acepto y noto que sus escamas son muy resistentes pero lisas, una sensación muy rara de sentir si me preguntan. **—una pregunta ¿Cómo te llamabas? No lo recuerdo.**

— **llámame Red Mist —** Le digo.

— **¿sabes? Eres más agradable de lo pareces a simple vista. Sin ofender —** La verdad en este mundo estoy más amigable de lo normal, este lugar es tan…tranquilo.

— **oh, gracias. Creo —** Le respondo **—y tampoco es por ofender, pero por poco pensé que no hablabas —** Le explicó yo ahora.

— **jeje, te entiendo, es solo que siento que las chicas a veces se olvidan de lo peligroso que es este bosque, lo mejor es que alguien este vigilando para que algo raro no se acerque —** dice.

Estuve hablando con Spike, de verdad me está agradando la compañía de este dragón. En el camino me hablo un poco de él, que era el sirviente número uno de Twilight, que le encantaba comer gemas y que se juntaba con un pony llamado Big Mac y "algo" llamado Discord incluso me invito a una de "sus partidas", no entendí mucho a lo que se refería.

— **shh —** Me dice el de repente poniendo un dedo en sus labios y con otro me señala entre los arbustos, volteo y veo unos ojos brillando mirándome fijamente entre la oscuridad. Las demás se dieron cuenta y se pusieron frente a "eso".

De improvisto lo que fuera que estuviese escondido soltó un fuerte rugido y con una velocidad increíble se abalanza contra nosotros. Yo por la impresión aprieto con fuerza el accesorio, pero antes de hacer algo el dragón me habla.

— **No te preocupes, Fluttershy se va a encargar —** Me explico señalando con su dedo a la Pegaso amarillo.

Esta se pone frente a todos, en su rostro se veía apacible como también todas sus amigas, en cambio yo sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza ¿acaso que puede hacer esa Pegaso contra ese monstruo? Veía a mi alrededor de forma frenética ¿acaso nadie estaba consciente del peligro en el que estamos? Yo retrocedí un poco inconscientemente y cerré los ojos al ver que aquel ser ya estaba casi al frente de la Pegaso… escuche que algo cayo con fuerza al piso, pero aun así no percibo nada que delatase peligros, es decir, ni gritos, ni nadie correr…abro los ojos lentamente y lo que vi me choco bastante y me quedo pasmado viendo la situación, aquel monstruo que parecía ser una especie de león con alas y cola de escorpión , que poseía rasgos más animado pero aun así amenazantes esta postrado en el piso mientras recibe cosquillas por parte de Fluttershy la cual la mimaba como si de un gato se tratara.

— **Wow —** Fue lo que digo, el dragón me escucha y al ver mi rostro suelta una de sus bromas.

— **¿estás bien? Pareciera que viste un fantasma** **—** Aquella cosa fácilmente era del doble del tamaño de la Pegaso y aun así ella lo sometió tan fácilmente.

— **¿Qué eso? —** Le pregunto.

— **Es una mantícora, son bastante comunes en este bosque —** Me responde **—son un poco peligrosos, pero Fluttershy tiene una habilidad sorprendente con los animales ¿no crees? —** Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza.

Las demás empezaron a acercarse a Fluttershy y a esa "mantícora **".**

— **no se preocupen, él se llama Gilbert, yo una vez le cure su patita y solo vino a darme las gracias —** dice la Pegaso dulcemente dirigiéndose a nosotros **—¿no es así Gilbert? Claro que sí. Claro que si —** dice ella con tono meloso a la mantícora mientras le acariciaba la barriga.

Luego de que la mantícora se haya ido seguimos con el viaje en el cual el grupo ya no estaba tan disperso, yo trate de hablar con la Pegaso pero ella aún se mantenía demasiado tímida por lo que la mayor información que conseguí de ella me la proporciono Spike y sus amigas. Luego de unos veinte minutos llegamos a un castillo en muy mal estado y llegaron los "guardias" que vi en el periódico a recibirnos.

— **Hemos recibido órdenes por parte de las princesas para escoltarlos al castillo —** hablaron los guardias al grupo **—por favor sígannos —** Finalizaron y nosotros empezamos a seguirlos, en el camino Twilight me hablo.

— **si los preguntas, este no es el verdadero castillo de las princesas es solo que ellas quisieron mantener en secreto tu llegada por el momento aunque no sé porque.**

Luego de un tiempo llegamos a un gran salón que estaba al menos en mejor estado que el resto del castillo y en medio de esta sala estaba un trono en el que visualice a dos seres que debían ser las princesas, mi vista no demoro mucho en encontrarse con aquella alicornio que vi en mis sueños, es azul con una crin del mismo color pero con una apariencia más viva o más bien como si su melena estuviese viva pues a pesar de no haber brisa esta se movía por si sola y mi mirada no demoro encontrarse con los ojos de ella.

La primera de las dos princesas en levantarse es la mayor.

 **La verdad esto es solo la mitad de lo que tenía planeado para este capítulo, pero sentí que estaba demasiado largo y temí que a algunos les pareciera desalentador leerlo todo, por lo que decidí dividirlo y así hacerlo más "digerible" aunque aun así ¿Qué piensan? Debí escribir el capítulo entero o fue mejor dividirlo ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Capítulos más largos o más cortos? Espero sus respuestas.**

 **Psd: díganme que les pareció el capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: fin de la introducción.**

Solo me basto un segundo para saber que aquella alicornio era el ser más importante que está en esta habitación y cuando ella se levanta del trono noto el gran aprecio y respeto que le tienen, ya que a mi alrededor veo como todos los presentes inclinaron sus cabezas exceptuando a la alicornio que estaba a su lado.

— **es un placer conocerlo, Red Mist el viajero** **—** Este ser de un blanco casi puro y una melena arcoíris similar a la de la amiga de Twilight, pero con una esencia divina me mira con un rostro calmo y autoritario. La asimetría que hay entre nosotros es enorme, decido arrodillarme igualmente.

— **es un honor conocerlas princesas —** súbitamente el accesorio comienza a mecerse frenéticamente mientras sigo inclinado interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio creando una situación casi ridícula, el rostro se me palidece y me quedo como estatua con cara de poker.

A mi alrededor los presentes tienen los ojos como platos, los guardias rápidamente sacaron sus lanzas y me apuntaron de todos los ángulos posibles y en cambio ambas princesas me ven con cara de confusión total con los ojos bien abiertos.

— **¡discúlpenme princesas! —** digo mientras tomo el accesorio de la cadena que lo une a mi cinturón y la agito fuertemente **—¡no es muy normal que esto haga algo así! —** Les explico a ambas alicornios **—vamos detente maldita cochinada —** digo en voz baja refiriéndome al accesorio y azotándolo con más fuerza hasta que luego de unos segundos esta se detiene.

Los guardias al ver que no había peligro alguno comienzan a bajar sus lanzas y durante varios segundos prevaleció un incómodo silencio en el cual yo solo podía poner una sonrisa penosa. La princesa vuelve a hablar.

— **vaya… esa no es exactamente la presentación que esperaba…**

—…

— **de acuerdo volveremos a empezar, pero ya que noto en ti cierto nerviosismo o incomodidad les pido a todos los demás presentes que abandonen la sala y nos dejen a mí y a Luna con el humano —** dice la gobernante, los demás un poco sorprendidos al principio por el pedido de la princesas aceptan sus órdenes y se van.

Luego de que Twilight quien era la última en salir cerrase la puerta (no sin antes darme una última mirada) la princesa vuelve a hablar.

— **antes de nada me presento yo soy la princesa Celestia, gobernante de toda Equestria y la veladora del día además no es necesario que te presentes ya tenemos una idea general de ti —** dice la princesa Extendiendo sus alas dando un aire incluso más inspirador e intimidante de la que dio Twilight.

— **Y yo soy la princesa Luna, hermana de Celestia y protectora de la noche—** La esencia de aquella princesa era bastante más diferente a la de su hermana, era menos atemorizante pero más elegante. **—y esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos, no sé si recuerdas pero te visite en…**

— **mis sueños… —** Termino la frase, debo suponer que esto es obra de la magia aunque aún así presiento que no cualquiera puede hacer lo que hizo ella **—¿Cómo es posible? —** le cuestionó.

— **nosotras como máximas representantes de Equestria tenemos facultades por sobre la media. Es más, ahora mismo Tía intenta hacer una incursión en ti —** Luego de esto yo percibo un muy breve dolor de cabeza que se fue casi tan fugaz como vino.

— **no soy capaz… —** dice la princesa llevándose las pesuñas a su rostro y cubriéndose. Entiendo perfectamente lo que intento hacer, ella trato de entrar a mi cabeza o leer mi mente e infiero que no lo logro porque el accesorio intervino en el proceso aunque eso no explica porque no intervino cuando Luna entro a mis sueños.

— **¡¿hermana estas bien?! —** pregunta preocupada La princesa de la noche a Celestia.

Ella solo le hace un ademan con el casco y me mira fijamente.

— **interesante… ¿sabías que iba a hacer? —** dice refiriéndose a mí.

— **creo que ibas a ¿leer mi mente? —** Le digo no tan seguro **—lo siento princesas pero ese tipo de acciones contra mí son detenidos inconscientemente por el accesorio —** Le muestro el dicho objeto y de nuevo como sería como por cuarta vez en este mundo le dirigen una mirada lleno de curiosidad **—es como tener una especie de armadura… —** digo finalmente.

— **así que ese es el objeto que usas para viajar que me menciono Twilight ¿y no puedes quitártelo? —** Yo niego con la cabeza **—¿y por qué Luna puede entrar a tus sueños? —** Pregunta Celestia.

— **la verdad no lo sé. Puede que el accesorio interprete esto de formas diferentes —** Respondo.

Al observar que Luna no intenta hacer lo mismo que su hermana infiero que no tienen las mismas capacidades y por lo tanto Celestia no sería capaz de entrar a mis sueños, aunque con ellas no debo suponer tan fácilmente como con los otros seres, después de todo ellas mismas mencionaron que tienen capacidades diferentes a todo lo que hay en este reino.

— **bueno, no poder entra a tu mente complicara un poco esto, por lo que te pido es que seas totalmente sincero con tus respuestas ¿De acuerdo? —** Me dice ella.

— **Por supuesto —** Simplemente digo, la verdad es un alivio que no pueda leer mi mente pues hay varias cosas que serían bastante incomodas de explicar y haría mi estancia en este mundo mucho más difícil.

— **Twilight mencionó que tu accesorio tiene un cronometro que mide tu estancia aquí pero no se lo dijiste porque calcularlo lleva tiempo ¿ya lo mediste?**

— **si princesa, ahora mismo deben faltar unos 79 días para que el accesorio me lleve a otro mundo** **—** Le respondo.

— **¿tienes elección en eso? —** Me pregunta Luna.

— **la verdad no, transcurrido el tiempo estoy obligado a irme —** Esapregunta me pareció rara.

— **Ya veo, debió ser duro para ti abandonar algunos mundos…—** dice. Creo que Luna es más emocional que su hermana.

— **Si…pero en algunos mundos es un alivio irse** **—** Le respondo, ella me asiente con el rostro mirando un punto fijo del piso.

— **¿Que planeas hacer en tu estancia aquí? —** Me pregunta Celestia.

— **la verdad no tengo nada establecido que hacer en los mundos aunque la Razón de porque empezamos a viajar es porque nuestra dimensión está saturada y decidimos dispersarnos, así que mi intención es solo de conocer —** Esta fue una verdad a medias, no es necesario que Celestia conozca tan a fondo nuestra situación como raza.

— **¿así que solo eres un turista? —** Dice la princesa del día, yo le asiento **— entonces te damos permiso para permanecer en este país por 79 días. Supongo que no trajiste tu pasaporte ¿no? —** Me pregunta retóricamente la princesa.

— **jeje, gracias princesas —** dije arrodillándome nuevamente, espero que el accesorio no de otro espectáculo de nuevo.

— **Pero antes debemos de advertirte de algo —** dice seriamente la princesa luna. **—¿de verdad no conoces a Tofi?**

— **no princesa ¿Por qué? —** le cuestiono.

Las princesas no me contestan, ellas se miran entre ellas.

— **primero nos gustaría agradecerte por dejarte mostrar apenas llegaste y venir a vernos porque la verdad Equestria no está en sus mejores momentos —** Todavía no puedo relacionar esto con Tofi. **—veras ha habido una serie de desapariciones en todo el país y tenemos la teoría de que quien sea que haga estas cosas está buscando a Tofi.**

— **¿Por qué creen eso?**

— **Porque hay una profecía que dice que cuando un gran mal llegue a Equestria y que este no solo será un peligro para este país sino que para todo el mundo habrá un ser de otra dimensión que se abalanzara contra él y será el único capaz de derrotarlo —** Termino de relatar la princesa.

— **Interesante —** digo.

— **Tenemos la teoría de que aquel mal ya llego a Equestria y está buscando a Tofi para destruirlo y eso no es todo, Tofi cuando llego ya sabía de la profecía y que debía proteger este mundo.**

— **¿por eso Tofi se fue? ¿Él está buscando la raíz de este mal? —** Le pregunto. Eso responde varias dudas que tenía sobre él.

— **así es, ¿querías conocerlo? —** dice la princesa, debo ser más sutil para hablar, no debo parecer tan evidente.

— **Bueno hace mucho tiempo que no veo otro humano, sería interesante…—** Luego de decir esto Luna habla.

— **puedes conocerlo, me contactare con él en sus sueños, estoy segura de que a el también le gustaría conocerte —** ya no es necesario que lo busque por mi cuenta. **—después de todo él está pronto por volver.**

— **de acuerdo, gracias —** Le respondo.

— **pero durante ese tiempo mantendremos tu identidad y ubicación en secreto, si este mal se entera de tu existencia probablemente va a ir por ti—** la verdad no me hace gracia ser involucrado con los problemas de este mundo **—te mantendrás en el bosque con Zecora y todas las noches le darás un informe a Luna en tus sueños —** dice la princesa Celestia.

— **Además solo podrás hablar con Zecora y las amigas de la alumna de tía—** Agrego luna, pero Celestia le responde.

— **Hermana ya te dije que Twilight ya no es una alumna… —** antes de seguir hablando Luna la interrumpe.

— **ellas sigue aprendiendo de ti hermana, ella sigue siendo una pupila —** le responde la princesa Luna y Celestia pone un casco en su cara como queriendo decir _"no ahora"._

— **ufff bien —** dice la princesa Celestia con cara hartazgo y luego me dirige una mirada a mí **—si debes decirme algo, avísale a Twilight o Spike o también puedes esperar hasta la noche y decirle a Luna ¿entendido? —** habla ella mirándome seria.

— **está bien.**

— **Bien, doy por terminada esta visita —** Ella se levanta de su trono y camina hasta donde yo estoy, es casi de mi tamaño **—vámonos —** dice señalando la puerta.

Ambos salimos de la habitación (Luna decidió quedarse dentro) y vi a las chicas como en una especie de sala de estar. Celestia se acerca a los presentes y les explica lo que hablamos adentro, yo decido sentarme en una banca y solo observar. Luego de varios minutos ya estábamos afuera del castillo rodeado de unos guardias que nos escoltarían hasta el hogar de Zecora.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, al parecer la presencia de los guardias inhibía un poco la confianza en el ambiente. Ya en la puerta de la casa de Zecora los guardias decidieron irse.

Las chicas se quedaron a cenar en casa de Zecora, no nos dimos cuenta pero el día había pasado demasiado rápido y antes de que la noche cayera completamente las chicas decidieron irse.

— **me alegra que este día haya salido tan bien y que tu visita con las princesas no haya salido con un inconveniente, bueno si no contamos el principio… —** dice Twilight y yo me pongo un poco rojo al recordar aquel detalle **—tenemos que irnos, no te preocupes vendremos todos los días si es posible —** me dice ella. **—¿verdad chicas?**

— **¡sí! —** Gritan todas al unísono.

— **De acuerdo, entonces no vemos mañana —** me despido de todas.

— **Nos vemos mañana —** dice Twilight.

— **Adiós —** Murmullo muy despacio una Pegaso amarillo.

— **Nos vemos, querido —** Se despide una refinada unicornio blanca.

— **Hasta pronto sugarcube —** Me manifiesta una campirana pony de pelaje naranja.

— **Nos vemos compañero** **—** Hablo de forma confiada una Pegaso cian.

— **Adiós señor mono sin pelo —** dice Pinkie agitando su casco con entusiasmo.

— **Adiós socio —** Manifiesta Spike y me muestra su puño, yo le devuelvo el gesto.

Luego de estos ellas se retiraron por la puerta y lo que a mí respecta este fue un día especialmente cansador por lo que me despido de Zecora y me dirijo a mi habitación y me dispongo a dormir.

Varias horas más tarde…

Despertó en mitad de la noche, al perecer este mundo no me quiere dejar dormir. Veo como el accesorio está emitiendo de nuevo unos chirridos en su interior, pongo la mano encima de él y rápidamente siento unas presencias hostiles dentro de la casa, aquello debió ser lo que despertó el accesorio y este me advirtió, con este objeto en mi mano podía saber cada paso que daban estos seres y se estaban acercando a mi habitación ¿no puede ser que me estén buscando a mí? Después de todo nadie debería saber que existo. De cuclillas me levanto de la cama y me meto dentro de un armario que tengo próximo, allí dentro siento como las presencias están paradas frente a la puerta de mi habitación y escucho unas voces provenir de allí.

— **¿estas segura de que está aquí? —** Susurro un ser entre las sombras el cual al abrir la puerta y ver que no estaba adentro comienza a dudar.

— **Por supuesto, nuestro contacto no podría mentirnos —** reconozco la voz de una yegua, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hago soy incapaz de poder recordar si había escuchado esas voces antes, además ¿llevo apenas un día y ya me traicionaron? Alguien me ha entregado aunque todavía no es mi relevancia por el momento, mi verdadero problema está justo al frente de mi habitación a solo unos metros de distancias **—entra y búscalo —** apenas escucho esto apreté el accesorio con fuerza.

— **pero ¿y si está preparando una emboscada? —** La verdad no, pero si entra de alguna forma tendré que ingeniármelas **—¿y si es tan fuerte como Tofi? —** ¿tofi fuerte? Debí suponerlo si es capaz de usar magia.

— **uff como quieras —** dice el otro ser con voz de fastidio **—entonces lo haremos salir, sígueme —** Luego de esto escucho como los seres se alejan lentamente de mi puerta.

Me concentro en el accesorio para poder conseguir una mejor idea de los intrusos, son exactamente 7 y por la esencia que puede captar del accesorio son 3 pegados, 3 ponys y una unicornio.

De una forma bastante profesional ellos irrumpieron en la habitación de Zecora la cual estaba profundamente dormida y la retienen tomándola de rehén y luego gritan.

— **¡ya sabemos que estas aquí humano! —** Yo salgo de la habitación, al final tendré que hacer frente a estos seres **—¡más vale que salgas si no quieres que le hagamos daño a tu amiga —** Ya me encontraba caminando en los pasillo **—¡si no vienes en este instante vamos a… —** Entro en la habitación y rápidamente todos los seres me dirigieron las miradas.

— **Red Mist… —** dice esperanzada Zecora pero le tapan la boca.

— **ya estoy aquí, suéltenla —** le digo a la unicornio que con su cuerno estaba iluminando el lugar y que debía ser la líder, a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto con una capa noto un sobresaliente cuerno en su frente.

— **no tan rápido, la necesitaremos un tiempo más —** Luego de que ella diga esto los demás seres me rodearon. **—por si acaso.**

Yo solo veo a mi alrededor.

— **¿qué quieres? —** La adrenalina empieza lentamente a cubrir mi cuerpo.

— **antes que nada me presento, me llamo Sugar Rush y tú eres Red Mist ¿no? —** dice ella desprendiéndose de la capucha y revelando su rostro, es de un pelaje blanco pero algo opaco con una melena de una combinación celeste y rosado. A pesar de mantener la seriedad, pues sé lo que implicaba estar envuelto en esta situación y lo complejo que es, no podía evitar arrugar la boca aguantándome la risa, era tan raro la idea que un pony color pastel este amenazándome, porque mirase donde lo mirase, estos seres no eran nada amenazante, era toda una antítesis. **—y aquí nadie quiere hacerte daño, solo queremos que nos acompañes y luego haremos como si nada hubiera pasado.**

En este momento me puse serio, no tenía opción pues si me negase ellos lastimarían a Zecora a quien en este momento ya le había ganado un especial aprecio, también si iba con ellos conocería un poco más a fondo de quien está detrás mío y de Tofi y además conseguir un poco de información más importante en este mundo…creo que sería más conveniente que enfrentarme directamente a estos seres ahora.

— **¿acaso estas indeciso? —** dice ella acercándose a Zecora de forma perniciosa.

— **¡está bien! —** Le grito antes de que le hiciese algo a Zecora.

— **muy inteligente de tu parte —** Luego de esto uno de sus subordinados le da un fuerte golpe en la nuca a la cebra y la deja inconsciente en el piso, pero antes de hacer algo un fuerte peso cae sobre mi corva del pie y me hace caer al piso de rodillas **—no te preocupes ella está bien, despertara en unas horas —** luego de esto sentí como una bolsa cayó sobre mi cabeza y me cubre el rostro. **—nosotros te guiaremos.**

 **Un capitulo bastante corto la verdad y si preguntan por el título es que de ahora en adelante comenzara la historia y en el siguiente capítulo introduciré el conflicto, no sabes las ganas que tenia de llegar a esta parte pues se me estaba haciendo un poco "pesado" el comienzo.**

 **Cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: primera función**

Solo y en una oscuridad traslucida lo único que puedo reconocer son pisadas, eso me separa de la soledad y me evita la sensación del trance de inquietud, pisadas que pertenecen a seres cuadrúpedos y por lo tanto me confunde en su ritmo, en su cercanía, en su número. Ya perdí la noción del tiempo, bueno tampoco es que me estuviera fijando tanto en él, pase mis últimos minutos o talvez horas intentando escavar en el curioso olor que tiene la bolsa que tengo en la cabeza, es parecido a la fritura pero esta es más vaporosa, más limpia y me trae una extraña sensación de hambre.

A pesar de no poder reconocer el tiempo, puedo casi asegurar que no adentramos aún más en el bosque, pues los pasos de mis acompañantes se mecían tambaleantes, pero seguras y a lo lejos podía escuchar pequeños entes que se alejaban a nuestra presencia e incluso algunos que nos seguían, pero aún más, es que podía sentir la hostilidad del lugar incrementar por cada paso que daba.

De improvisto el sonido de las corrientes se detiene, como si se tratara de un golpe sordo y se podía escuchar el exterior como un eco sin reposición. Luego de caminar una cierta distancia los pasos se detuvieron y por ende yo también. Pasado unos segundos en silencio otro peso vuelve a caer sobre mi corva y caigo al piso de rodilla para luego sentir como la bolsa se desliza lentamente por mi rostro, mis ojos se demoraron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero luego pude ver claramente a mis captores dado que dentro de la cueva en la que no hallábamos habían unas antorchas.

— **espero que no estés cansado —** Habla mi principal captora, creo que su nombre era Sugar **—porque pasara mucho tiempo antes de que puedas descansar —** Luego de esto siento que algunos de estos seres me amarro las muñecas con una cuerda. **—a menos que nos des lo que queremos sin complicaciones.**

Levante mi mirada para verle el rostro, a pesar de su distinguido rasgo femenino e indefenso, había algo en su expresión, en su mirada. Justo en ese momento entendí la gravedad de la situación, en esos ojos no había duda, no había piedad ni siquiera paciencia, nunca espere ver esos ojos en un mundo así. Al final sin importar el mundo en que me encuentre siempre habrán seres sin "humanidad" y totalmente ajenos a lo que es una comunidad. Esta tal Sugar es alguien realmente peligrosa, su presencia era una total antítesis de este mundo, pero aun así presiento y sé que este mundo me preparara más sorpresas como esta y talvez más desagradables.

— **supongo que eso es un si ¿verdad? —** Después de que decir eso desvié rápidamente mi mirada buscando una salida, solo había una al interior de la cueva la cual está bloqueada por los Pegasos, probablemente por ser los más rápidos.

— **¿qué es lo que quieres? —** digo sin mirarla, lo mejor será no hacerla pensar que la estoy confrontando con la mirada.

— **muy bien, creo que ya estas entendiendo, no tenemos por qué ser enemigos, solo tuviste mala suerte** **—** Ella se sienta frente a mí, luego hace brillar su cuerno y con su magia me levanto la cabeza obligándome a mirarla **—hasta podría nacer una amistad ¿Quién sabe? —** No iba a caer en sus manipulaciones, solo quiere hacerme sentir una falsa seguridad y hacerme más sumiso, lo mejor será seguir su juego por ahora.

— **Empecemos por lo simple —** dice ella luego de unos segundos **—¿por qué has venido hasta este mundo? ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos? —** Este es el momento de jugar mis cartas, le hare creer que tengo lo que quiere, pero antes debo evaluar lo que ya sabe de mí.

— **Le seré sincero, anteriormente dije que había venido por accidente pero no es verdad —** rápidamente esto capto su atención y se acercó una poco algo sorprendida, infiero que ya sabía de esto **. —la verdad es que vine buscando algo.**

— **¿no será a alguien? —** me interrumpió rápidamente. **—si no es por cierta persona, no encuentro algo que merezca el viaje, si es que no son aleatorios como decías.**

— **No lo son y con lo que decías antes, si hay una relación, porque yo no quiero a esta persona sino que lo que tiene esta persona —** Ella solo se enteró de lo que hable en el castillo con las princesas. **—y por lo que veo ustedes quieren a la persona y yo lo que tiene, creo que al final podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.**

— **Interesante —** dijo ella quedándose estática unos segundos. **—¿y qué es lo que buscas? ¿Y de qué forma podríamos ayudarte y viceversa?**

— **el otro humano tiene un accesorio, yo vengo a quitárselo**.

— **¿te refieres a tu extraño aparato que te permite viajar por mundos? —** observo que ella lentamente empieza a tragarse mis mentiras, con un poco más de suerte…

— **así es, veras puedo usar mi accesorio como radar para encontrar el suyo y probablemente a él también.**

— **Ya entiendo tu nos das su posición y nosotros te ayudamos a vencerlo para que puedas quitarle ese objeto.**

— **exacto, si ustedes me dejan acceder a mi accesorio les daré su posición para que me crean —** dije mientras estiraba mi mano para tomar el accesorio, pero me era imposible por las cuerdas.

Ella dudo por unos segundos.

— **también dijiste que tu accesorio era una especie de arma ¿Qué nos da la certeza de que apenas tengas tu juguete no nos atacaras?**

— **hmm… —** Ahora tendré que ser un poco más agresivo, presionarla para que sea incapaz de sobre pensar las cosas **—supongo que tendrás que usar todos tus medios para imposibilitar mis movimientos, después de todo solo necesito una mano para usar el radar, podrías amarrarme más o algo —** La miro mientras ella todavía se mantiene en duda **—además tanto como yo lo puedo detectarlo a él, él me puede detectar a mí y probablemente ya sabe de mi presencia —** Veo como ella se convence lentamente **—incluso podría estar dirigiéndose hacia aquí y no tendrían idea —** Vi la mirada de preocupación que ponen lentamente los pony alrededor, ya casi… **—será mejor que sepamos donde esta también antes que sea tarde…**

Ante la presionante mirada de preocupación que sus secuaces le regían intensamente a ella, esta simplemente acepto.

— **¡muy bien! ¡Ustedes amárrenle completamente, pero que tenga libre una mano!**

Rápidamente sus guardias saltaron hacia mí y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza me postraron fuertemente en el piso mientras con fuerza amarraban mis extremidades, me hicieron estirar una mano y me la sujetaron con fuerza y la par que uno de ellos me presionaba fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso.

— **me dijiste solo necesitabas un mano para esto —** dice Sugar luciendo claramente nerviosa con el accesorio en sus cascos que todavía estaba amarrado a mi cintura **—¡si intestas hacer algo te matamos! —** Ella se acercó y lentamente puse el accesorio en la palma de mi mano.

Apenas al hacer contacto el accesorio con mi mano rápidamente un pequeño campo invisible Sale de ella, como si tratara de una onda de sonido y todos los seres que estaban a mí alrededor quedaron paralizados.

Luego de esto suelto un gran suspiro, mi accesorio al sentir que estaba en peligro reacciono instintivamente cuando lo toque, es una característica de esa pequeña conciencia que posee y actuó por su cuenta para protegerme, a eso lo llamamos "efecto" y la mayoría de veces es impredecible.

Accione el accesorio para quitarme a estos seres de encima y cortar las cuerdas, mire a Sugar Rush al rostro, tenía un semblante alerta y con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de concretar su rostro de sorpresa fue interrumpido por la paralización, aunque de todas formas no sebe que es lo que ocurre, este "efecto" ni siquiera le permite pensar o sentir, de hecho ni siquiera es capaz de envejecer ni aunque la dejara en ese estado en la eternidad, es como si detuviera el tiempo en ellos.

Mire a los demás, sus caras estaban apacibles y no se dieron cuenta de nada, bien por ellos.

Agarre mi accesorio con fuerza y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras mis manos sudaban, se lo que debo hacer ahora y a pesar de haberlo hecho incontables veces siempre me invade la ansiedad cuando llega este momento en cada mundo, respiro profundo y al final sonrió no podía negar que me agradaba como se sentía esto.

Camine a una posición donde estuviese al medio de todos y levante mi accesorio, este se abrió como si se tratase de un cascaron y de su interior se vio un pequeño cristal blanco que debía ser de tamaño de un canica pequeña. Luego de esto la habitación se llenó de una poderosa luz que se centró en los seres que tengo alrededor y con un movimiento brusco como si tratara del jalón que daría un pescador cuando un pez cae en el anzuelo la luz de estos seres fue succionado junto con las luces de la cueva en un segundo.

A pesar de solo durar un par de segundos para mí fue como toda una vida, cuando estas luces tuvieron contacto con el accesorio sentí una fuerte explosión de sensaciones que intentaba meterse con mucha fuerza en mi cabeza, en ella vi un montón de vidas, de recuerdos, de sentimientos, de nombres, no solo pude ver sus vidas sino que vivirla con ellos y terminarla con ellos, viví todas sus vidas a través de ellos como si fuera un integrante más, ahora no solo conozco este mundo, soy parte de él, no solo ahora sé que las princesas traen el día y la noche, de lo importante que es una cutie Mark, de todos los reinos que hay, de toda la historia que hubo, también se quién está detrás de todo esto, un tal sombra, le hare una pequeña visita y más aún es que Luna al parecer tiene una especie alianza con él, puesto que ella me entrego, no conozco sus intenciones para haber traicionado a su hermana y su reino de esta forma, después de todo ella supuestamente no tiene rencores con lo que paso hace mil años, aun así siento que no será el problema más grande que tendré en este mundo….pero más interesante aun es que al parecer Twilight no solo es una princesa con su propio castillo, sino que es hermana del capitán de la guardia real, poseedora del elemento de la magia y con sus amigas han salvado incontables veces el reino y son la principal defensa de Equestria.

— **que interesante terminaste siendo, anfitriona —** estaba totalmente oscuro puesto que también el accesorio se había tragado el fuego de las antorchas.

Subo la mirada y en la profunda oscuridad se levantaba un pequeño haz de la luz de luna que indicaba la salida, intente caminar hacia aquella luz pero una carga choco con mi empeine y casi caigo al piso, luego de estabilizarme forcé la vista hacia el piso para observar con que me topaba.

Tirado y apenas visible se advertía un cuerpo inmóvil, no era muy común en los mundos que cuando el accesorio ejecutaba una "función" quedase el cuerpo de los afectados aunque claro no era una anomalía.

Acciono el accesorio para que actuara como una linterna y como preví al principio los cuerpos de mis captores yacen en el piso como si fueran cadáveres, pues sus cuerpos están de color más opacos y hasta perdieron su cutie Mark ¿están muertos? No, el "funtion one" del accesorio no mata…o al menos no objetivamente puesto que todavía respiran, en sus cuerpos circula sangre y cerebro sigue recibiendo señales, la única diferencia es que ya no son ellos y no lo volverán a ser jamás, me acerque a ellos.

De improvisto y en contra de todo pronóstico la pony llamada Sugar reacciona a mis pasos y me dirige una rápida mirada indescifrable, esto me hace palidecer al punto de flanquear mis piernas y caer con fuerza al piso.

— **es imposible —** Jamás en todos mis viajes había visto algo similar, debería estar tal como un muñeco puesto que no hay nada adentro, no debería ser incapaz de mover nada y mucho menos a reacción de algo, no debería tener fuerzas para hacerlo y tampoco debería haber nadie para hacerlo, sea quien sea que haya movido sus ojos ya no es ella…no sé qué es, no tiene explicación para mí, un pensamiento muy inquietante invadió mi cabeza y muevo mi cabeza hacia los demás seres y grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que cada uno de ellos me están mirando, pero con una mirada tan indiferente, tan muerta… un fuerte escalofrió sucumbió mi cuerpo y me levante de un salto.

Veo la bolsa que me pusieron en la cabeza y rápidamente me acerco a ella mientras tomo el accesorio con fuerza, no podía soportar su presencia y tampoco podía dejar los cuerpos allí, no quiero dejar mala imagen, me acerco a los cuerpos y evitando mirarlos lo más posible acciono el accesorio, estos se levanta y se transforman en pequeñas canicas del color de su pelaje y crin y luego las pongo dentro de la bolsa con olor a restaurante vegano, ya no había rastro de nada y finalmente me decido salir de la cueva.

Cuando me encontré a la boca de la cueva me detuve a pensar en una forma de ocultar mis huellas puesto que no debo dejar para nada evidencia, rápidamente pensé en usar un 2 trozos de corteza para transportarme haciendo una especie de puente con ellos ya que podía elevar estos sin tocarlos gracias al accesorio , recuerdo cuando use este método al caer en un mundo hostil donde si tocabas la arena unos insectos horribles se te abalanzaban dispuestos a comerte y tuve que hacer flotar un trozo frente a otro para no tocar el piso, descarte esta idea inmediatamente, a veces se me olvida la infinidad de posibilidades que ofrece el accesorio y tengo una mejor idea por lo que me adentre al bosque simplemente.

Use mi accesorio como radar dado que se dé la infinidad de peligros que abundan en el bosque y cada vez que sentía algo me alejaba lo más rápido posible, luego de unos 20 minutos escuche el fluir de un rio cercano, no me tomo tiempo encontrarlo y al estar en la orilla tome un par de rocas y la puse dentro de la bolsa junto a las canica y posteriormente lance la bolsa al rio, difícilmente alguien podrá encontrarlo y si eso ocurre no entenderá lo que hay dentro.

El accesorio reacciono a una presencia que se acercaba, lo tome y siento que Twilight y compañía estaban como a 10 minutos de la cueva donde yacía antes, no me tomo más de un segundo la resolución de esto, levante el accesorio y lance un pequeño rayo al cielo, rápidamente el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y pronto comenzaría a llover, eso obligaría a Twilight a aplazar la búsqueda y de paso borraría mis huellas.

Decido irme de allí lo más rápido posible y no mojarme, apretó el accesorio y sonrió satisfecho, a lo largo de mis viajes este objetos ha adquirido habilidades que no me podrían resultar más que útiles por lo que solo pensé en la cueva en la que paso todo el incidente y ya estaba dentro de ese lugar, camino lentamente hasta el lugar donde yo era rehén y me acuesto en el piso, me hare el inconsciente y cuando Twilight me encuentre les diré que al no poder servirles me dejaron y se fueron, además aprovechare de dormir.

2 horas después

Escucho pequeños murmullos y pasos que se mecen agitados a mí alrededor, decido abrir lentamente mis ojos, veo a la princesa Twilight dándoles órdenes a unos soldados, esta rápidamente se percata que estoy despierto y con prisa se dirige hacia mí.

— **Red Mist ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Nos tenías preocupadas! —** dice Twilight luciéndolo genuinamente.

— **¿Cómo esta Zecora? —** Fue lo primero que pregunto.

— **Ella…ella está bien —** dice luego de quitarse su cara de preocupación para luego dirigirme un sonrisa **—gracias a ti, ella nos contó todo y te lo agradezco —** Luego de decir esto se acercó uno de sus soldados.

— **El lugar está despejado su majestad, es seguro irse —** Se retira con una reverencia.

Luego de que el soldado se retirara Twilight me observo por unos segundos.

— **¿ellos te hicieron algo?**

— **No —** Le respondo rápidamente **—aunque no recuerdo todo muy bien —** digo poniendo una mano sobre mi nuca.

— **no te preocupes, ya todo termino —** luego de decirme esto, otro soldado comenzó a susurrarle cerca de su oreja sobre algo que no alcance a escuchar, esto rápidamente me dejo en un estado de alerta y con algo de brusquedad me pongo a buscar con la mirada indicios de algún descuido mío que me incriminase **—un escuadrón nos llevaran a un lugar seguro, tu céntrate en descansar ahora, mañana nos preocuparemos de lo demás —** siento una gran aliviado luego de que ella dijese esas palabras.

— **¿lugar seguro? —** Le pregunto.

— **así es, no permitiremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir, así que iras al castillo, lo siento si no es lo que tu querías.**

— **No importa —** A continuación ella me hace una señal para que la siguiese, voy en su dirección hasta llegar en lo que parecía una clase de carruaje que tiene enlazado a dos Pegasos.

— **¿vamos a volar? —** le pregunto algo inquieto.

— **bueno, pensé que no te gustaría la tele transportación, por… bueno ya sabes, ja ja…el accidente —** Esto último lo dice en voz baja y con algo de vergüenza.

El viaje fue silencioso y algo incómodo pero aun así rápido, supongo que Twilght supuso que sería mejor si me dejara solo con mis pensamientos.

Cuando aterrizamos todo sucedió muy rápido, apenas bajamos los soldados de la princesa se ponían rápidamente en sus posiciones de defensa, en cambio yo seguí a Twilight hacia dirección del castillo, por las altas horas de la madrugada no tuvimos mirones.

Los pasos hacían eco en todo el pasillo, el material de este era parecido al mármol o algo parecido, pero no es de mi interés ahora, al del pasillo entramos a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar o recreación bastante espacioso y con una vista bastante reconfortante, y a sus alrededores se decoraba una enorme biblioteca, Twilght me habla.

— **Lo siento, a pesar de que el castillo cuenta con varias habitaciones de huéspedes, ninguna cuenta con colchones, de hecho la mayoría estan totalmente vacías —** luego de decir esto me entrega una manta. **—así que hoy tendrás que dormir aquí, espero no te moleste.**

— **No se preocupe, cualquier lugar sirve —** digo recibiendo la manta de los cascos de Twilght y sentándome en el sofá. **—apropósito ¿sabe qué hora es?-**

Twilight voltio hacia una pared que tenía un reloj y a pesar de tener signos que nunca antes había visto soy capaz de interpretarlo y son las **…**

— **4 con 53 minutos —** dice Twilight. **—ya es bastante tarde será mejor que te deje dormir, si tienes un problema no dudes en avisarme, después de todo mi habitación está a solo un metros de aquí.**

— **gracias…ah y buenas noche señorita Twilight —** Le respondo.

Esta sostiene una pequeña sonrisa.

— **buenas noches Red Mist —** ella entra a una habitación que de hecho esta justo al lado de la sala.

Espere un par de segundos, aproximadamente lo que a mi parecer se demoraría mi anfitriona en estar acostada en su cama. Luego me levanto del sofá intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y me dirijo a la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro que hablase en general de Equestria y su historia, excave entre todos los títulos y el que más me llamo la atención fue uno llamado "sobrecogedor libro de la historia Equestriana y más cosas útiles" del coronel Sassacre´s, sin duda ese tipo sabe atraer lectores, cojo el libro y me dirijo hacia unas mesas con una muy estratégica lámpara para leer, abro el libro en cualquier página y comienzo mi lectura.

Esta es la sensación que más añoro en todos los viajes que hago, pues a pesar de que el "funtion one" me permita conocer el mundo, este solo permanece como un recuerdo lejano pero que a cada segundo se comienza a asomar más, con cada vistazo, con cada experiencia que tenga en este lugar y lo que mejor evoca esta sensación es leer sobre el susodicho mundo, es como después de tantos años vuelves a escuchar una canción que te encantaba y te produce un pequeño escalofrió y quedas tan inmerso en la sensacion, de un torrente de recuerdo que creías muertos y que entran al mismo tiempo y te hace sentir una dulce nostalgia.

Luego de un par de minutos me siento totalmente inmerso por el libro, sigue siendo una sensación que no puedo describir, como si todo esto ya lo supiese, siempre lo supe, pero que no recordaba y entre página y página esta sensación se incrementaba, "los elementos de la armonía", "wendigos", "Discord", "nightmare moon" todas estas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un cuento ya conocido, pero que por primera vez es leído…

— **nunca había visto a alguien leyendo un libro tan apasionadamente —** Twilght interrumpe mi lectura, no la sentí probablemente por estar demasiado concentrado. **—bueno, aparte de mi misma**.

— **Twilight, pensé que estarías durmiendo —** digocerrando el libro rápidamente.

— **Así era, pero sentí esa luz desde la ventana —** dice apuntando la lámpara y luego la ventana que estaba justo al lado de la mesa.

— **hm… ¿ups? —** Le digo algo avergonzado. **—perdón, no sabía que estaba, justo al lado-**

— **no importa, de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de dormir —** habla con un tono algo risueño, luego baja la mirada **—sobrecogedor libro de la historia Equestriana y más cosas útiles —** dice leyendo el título del libro. **—ese libro me trae varios recuerdo pero la verdad es que no es un muy buen referente a la historia de Equestria.**

— **ah, bueno yo no sé, yo solo quería ver cómo era el libro, la verdad no puedo leerlos —** una mentirita no hará daño, sería demasiado sospechoso que también conozca la letra, parecería que al igual que Tofi yo conozco ya este mundo e intento engañarlas **—estoy buscando patrones, para después poder leerlos —** ella pone su cara de asombrada por octava o novena vez.

— **¿y que patrones has averiguado?, si no te molesta mostrarme, claro —** Finaliza con algo de timidez, me parece adorable.

— **Claro, no hay problema —** Le señalo unos símbolos en el libro. **—estos de aquí estan presentes en todas la palabras de forma intercalada así que deben ser las vocales o algo así, he reconocido estas seis ¿o me equivoco?**

— **no para nada esas son las vocales, ¿sabes? Eres muy bueno para esto, me sorprende que puedas averiguar eso en tan poco tiempo.**

— **es la experiencia, he hecho esto incontables veces, aunque aún me falta mucho para poder al menos entender una sola palabra correctamente.**

— **¡ya se!-** dice gritando con mucha emoción **—ups, perdón —** Se retracta mirando mi expresión sorprendida. **—Lo que quería decirte es que yo podría enseñarte lo básico, de hecho estoy certificado para enseñar en la escuela.**

— **me gustaría, gracias ¿maestra Twilght?**

— **solo dime Twilght —** Hizo aparecer mágicamente una pluma. **—bueno empecemos.**

— **espere, no se sentirá cómoda si esta parada —** miro a mi alrededor, pero en la que estoy es la única silla **—diablos —** Twilght iba a decir algo, probablemente a objetar, pero la interrumpí. **—usted siéntase en el sofá, yo llevare mi silla.**

— **no es necesario, yo…**

— **Insisto Twilght, la idea es que profesora y alumno estén cómodos —** ella me asintió con una sonrisa.

Pasamos una buena parte de la noche, aunque yo ya sabía todo esto, la verdad disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Twilght y fingía un poco de incompetencia, a pesar de esto Twilght mostraba un amor y pasión al enseñar, se sintió encantada en estos momentos al punto que sin darse cuenta termino agotada y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Ni yo me di cuenta cuando ella se quedó dormida, pero ahí estaba, acostada y probablemente en un profundo sueño, vi el reloj y ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, vi que Twilght temblaba un poco por el frio y le entregue la manta que me dio, después de todo yo no siento frio, la necesitara más que yo.

Aprovechando que estaba dormida quería probar algo, saque el accesorio, este se abrió como en la ocasión anterior y rápidamente la luz impregno a Twilght, luego de unos segundos el accesorio solo prendió unas débiles chispas y se cerró como si a un pescador se le rompiese el lienzo porque el pez era demasiado grande, era obvio que Twilght no era una Pony cualquiera el accesorio no sería capaz de absorberla como si nada, ella y probablemente las princesas, pero no quiero darle tanta vueltas a esto, prefiero dormir lo poco que puedo, después de todo aun me queda mucho tiempo.

 _ **Y luego de tanto tiempo, por fin traigo un capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten con todo el alma, en cuanto a la psu ya tengo los resultado y me fue bastante bien (aunque no fui puntaje nacional :,v),pero lamentablemente hay otro problema ( tener 18 años apesta) y detesto tener que poner en hiatus esto de nuevo pero este verano iré al servicio militar por dos meses ( que de todas formas era obligatorio, así que no había opción) espero que me perdonen por lo triste que es mi vida ( o podría escribir allí con un teléfono?) si encuentran algún error ortográfico o algo del estilo háganmelo saber, aprovechen de enviarme las opiniones que tengan del capítulo, de todas formas no me detendré hasta terminar esta historia así que nos leemos luego.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Pude concluir rápidamente que me encontraba en el plano onírico, siento una intensa calma mientras estaba en un leve estado de trance, bajo mi mirada a mis manos y estas se notan difuminadas, frente a mí se hallaba una pantalla. The Truthman Show era bastante popular durante mi niñez, recordaba como mis padres estaban al pendiente de su show y nunca se perdían ninguna de sus polémicas entrevista. Honestamente nunca me había interesado mucho en ellos incluso después de su cancelación, aunque no podía negar la importancia que tuvo sus temas para la posteridad y sobre todo uno en particular que era justamente el que ahora estoy presenciando, tengo la vista bien puesta en la pantalla.

— **así que cuénteme profesor, este objeto de verdad dejo totalmente estupefacto tanto a los científicos como al vidente moderno causando mucho revuelo allí donde se escuchase, pero en mi nombre y en nombre de todos los seres humanos que presenciamos sus magníficos dotes pero que no estamos a la altura para comprender las intenciones de una mente tan grande como la de usted ¿Por qué razón lo hizo? ¿Qué busca? —** Una voz muy joven, pero con seguridad y pericia se manifestó, aquel era The truth, conocido por sus grandes dotes de labia, enorme carisma y gran versatilidad para expresase cuyo rasgo más característico era una pequeña bolsa de color blanco de tela el cual tenía la gran característica de poder dibujar sobre el expresiones faciales bastante cómicas, esto acompañado con unos lentes de sol oscuros muy contrastantes.

The Truth se dirigía a un hombre mayor que ha de tener unos 60 años, pero que aun así luce de una enorme jovialidad en su rostro, debajo de la pantalla en letras enormes y totalmente llamativas estaba puesto "profesor Huggs Tolstói fundador de la empresa alemana Source". El hombre referenciado quedo en silencio por un par de segundo formulando su respuesta.

— **vera, simplemente me gustaría ser el precursor para una nueva etapa de la humanidad y la que será la última definitivamente, donde transcender en todo el multiverso será solo un básico de nuestras capacidades, quiero llevar al límite nuestra definición de dios y que por fin la humanidad sienta en carne propia su alcance y llevar esto aún más lejos —** El hombre con su barba oscura observa a su entrevistador, era un completo misterio poder averiguar cuál sería la expresión verdadera que estaría poniendo The truth, pero seguramente sería de incomodidad, por su parte la bolsa solo tenía un exagerado y grotesco dibujo de sorpresa.

— **que estupidez ¿este hombre dice que tenemos que aspirar incluso más que a dioses? Esta claramente trastornado —** Otra voz pero esta vez distorsionada suena a mis espaldas, era mi padre quien siempre estuvo escéptico con esto y murió con esta ignorancia, ya que jamás vivió para comprobarlo, no serviría de nada dar vuelta mi cabeza ya que no podría verlo, yo lo sabía, sabía que no serían más que rostros distorsionados .

— **creo que esta vez escogió a un pobre iluso con complejo de grandeza solamente, no creo que sus ideas sean recordadas de aquí a un mes —** Aquella era la voz distorsionada de mi madre, siempre complaciente con su esposo, lo que dijo sí que lo recordaba claramente, ya que nadie en su sano juicio podría prever que este sería justamente uno de los momentos más importantes de la humanidad (si no es que es el más importante) y que este invento seria el que sellaría nuestro futuro como especie y propició lo que muchos llamarían "la última etapa del crecimiento humano".

— **una respuesta que será algo difícil de digerir para cualquiera —** Los sonidos de las voces en la pantalla devolvieron mi enfoque en el **—y sobre algo que a mí me intriga de sobremanera…eh disculpe —** hablo The Truth quien se levantó y se encamino hacia una caja que estaba con una llamativa funda rojo con tonos dorados y en el cual la cámara hizo especial énfasis en su contenido, un pequeño brazalete el cual era manipulado por el presentador con especial cuidado y hasta algo de miedo para luego volver a sentarse donde estaba originalmente. **—Este de aquí es uno de sus prototipos, para mayor comodidad y comprensión del mismo nos gustaría que nos explique un poco con sus propias palabras que es lo que esto usa de energía.**

— **usa la esencia de la existencia de un ser vivo, sé que esto tal vez le asuste, pero no se preocupe, le puedo asegurar que esta es infinita y todo ser vivo la contiene —** explico sin darles tantas vueltas el profesor.

— **¿podría ser un poco más específico?**

— **hmmm, para resumirle he encontrado una energía que es transcendental, una que tenemos todos en común en un plano o más exacto en un ecosistema bien concretado, como sabrá todos formamos partes de un mismo sistema desde la más insignificante bacteria hasta el más viejo e imponente árbol, nuestra energía es proporcionada alimentándonos de la energía de algo que a su vez le proporciono energía algo más pequeño y así infinitamente y cuando un ser muere su energía volverá a la tierra para ser usado por otros seres vivos y así por siempre en un equilibrio perfecto, es esta la energía que es capaz de alimentar al directamente accesorio y lamento si mi respuesta fue un poco tosca ya no sabría explicar de esto para un público no especializado —** Termino el profesor finalmente.

— **no se preocupe, fue lo suficiente entendible pero aún… la energía de la que usted habla… también la tenemos…—** The truth se tomó varios segundos el cual tenso un poco el ambiente **—no será posible… ¿Qué el accesorio nos pueda confundir con mera energía?**

— **bueno…**

Abro mis ojos con fuerza, me toma varios segundo acostumbrar mi vista al ambiente luego de despertar de forma tan brusca, volteo mi rostro y observo a Twilight la cual está profundamente dormida, ahora que lo recuerdo en el sueño que acabo de tener no vi en ningún lugar a Luna lo cual es raro considerando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, aunque claro puede que ella haya estado oculta después de todo mi sueño fue bastante revelador. Me quedo mirando el techo mientras tengo mis brazos cruzados, la sala es increíblemente espaciosa y una prueba de aquello es que el techo se encuentra a varios metros de distancia de lo que sería el piso, algo que llamo mi atención es que el castillo parece estar compuesto de alguna especie de mineral plateado y metálico, pero que no parece cristal, esto me dejo pensando varios minutos hasta que escucho como mi compañera al lado comienza a moverse, viro mi vista hacia ella.

Ella se voltea en mi dirección con los ojos cerrados, después de que su oreja haga una especie de movimiento, muy parecido al que los gatos hacen inconscientemente, ella despierta tallándose los ojos y abriéndolos muy lentamente.

— **buen día —** le digo a la alicornio somnolienta, esta no parece reaccionar y solo se me queda mirando con los ojos entreabiertos, cosa que no duro tanto ya que pasado unos segundos volvió a caer dormida luego de soltar un murmullo que fue algún intento de "hola".

"bueno princesa o no sigue siendo solo una persona común y corriente, bueno una pony"me dije a mi mismo y voltee al techo nuevamente buscando algún reloj o algo que pudiese decirme la hora, pero un agudo grito proveniente de cierta alicornio me detuvo.

— **¡¿pero qué haces aquí?! —** grita Twilight de manera bastante exagerada, cuando la mire ella estaba sutilmente sonrojada (cosa que pasaba desapercibida bastante bien por el color de su pelaje, lo cual pensándolo bien no tiene sentido para un ser con pelaje) levantándose de forma brusca lo que provoca que se enrede con el cobertor y caiga al piso con fuerza.

Me levanto de la silla y le ofrezco mi mano, ella mira a su alrededor confundida y finalmente toma mí mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

— **supongo que me quede dormida ¿no? —** Pregunta esta al notar claramente que no está en su habitación, yo le asiento.

— **Estabas escuchándome leer ciertos fragmentos hasta que de la nada me di cuenta de que te quedaste dormida —** No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al recordar esto.

— **sí, pero entonces… —** habla dirigiendo su vista al cobertor, yo rápidamente la detengo.

— **No te preocupes, recuerda que no puedo sentir frio —** Me expreso antes de que pueda mencionar al susodicho cobertor. **—además debiste estar muy cansada si estuviste toda la noche buscando, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar que duermas, ah y por cierto gracias Twilight, me conociste hace relativamente poco y aun así hiciste un gran esfuerzo por ayudarme.**

Twilight me sonríe algo avergonzada.

— **de nada y era obvio que iría a buscarte, después de todo ya somos amigos —** ¿ya me considera un amigo? Me parece bien si ella quiere, así que le asentí.

— **descansa por el momento —** me dijo la princesa y toma su cobertor y se va a su habitación. Yo inspecciono el perímetro, y ahora me di cuenta claramente de que el castillo está compuesto por una especie de piedra cristal muy maciza, me acerque a tocarla, se notó muy gentil al tacto, el roce era mínimo e incluso este mineral parecía ser una especie de plástico muy resistente, camino por el alrededor y me encuentro un reloj que marcaba casi la 1 de la tarde en su mundo, luego de unos minutos escucho ruido de cascos detrás de mí, al volverme hacia ella me di cuenta que se había arreglado y su cambio se ve muy evidente dado que antes parecía una especie de universitaria con ojeras y el pelo desaliñado del estrés y ahora lucia con un temple calmado y divino, la realeza sabe cómo lucir con eminencia.

— **hay varias cosas que seguramente pasaran a partir de ahora —** Dejo de admirar su imagen y tomo atención a sus palabras **—lo primero es que en las próximas horas vendrán las princesas para que le cuentes tu versión de todos los acontecimientos, también es posible que ellas manden un escuadrón de soldados que resguardaran en el pueblo hasta asegurarse de que este todo en orden y por ultimo tendrás que quedarte en el castillo de forma indefinida a resguardo de los guardias y de mi ¿tendrás problemas con eso? —** Esta vez parecía preocupada, cosa normal ya que de la noche a la mañana le cayó una carga enorme encima y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no era tonta, lo sabía perfectamente.

— **por supuesto que no Twilight, después de todo tu eres la que manda —** Twilight lucio complacida con mi respuesta.

— **de acuerdo, vamos a comer algo ahora, de seguro Spike hizo algo delicioso —** Twilight se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos **—luego de comer te darás una ducha y te mantendrás al pendiente de nuevas… —** La lavanda no encontraba con que palabra expresarse. **—noticias.**

El comedor no era especialmente espacioso, solo cabrían unas siete sillas, y en vez de tener una enorme y refinada cocina llena de chefs preparando los más delicados y costosos platillos de esta tierra solo había una humilde estufa que se encontrar prácticamente en la mismo cuarto que el comedor y en el cual se encontraba el pequeño Spike el hermano/sirviente de Twilight. Tomamos asiento y rápidamente se acercó el dragón llevando consigo una generosa cantidad de platillos y se sentaba con nosotros, yo tome un té de vainilla con unas galletas de varios sabores.

— **wow Spike esto esta delicioso, no sabía que eras tan buen cocinero.**

El susodicho sonrió enorgullecido.

— **por supuesto, después de todo soy el asistente número uno de la princesa de la amistad —** hablocon una clara soberbia y falta de humildad, lo cual no es raro, se nota a kilómetros que Spike es prácticamente un niño todavía **—aun así Twilight me dijo que no podías comer de todo, así que hice un poco de todo lo que se hacer —** dijo el dragón bastante optimista, yo le di un vistazo a las demás cosas que trajo Spike, observando como en la mesa se haya una cantidad bastante variada de alimentos, desde tortas, pasando por sándwiches de todos los tamaños y contenidos e incluso unas sopas de todos los colores, aquello me dejo bastante sorprendido, tal vez no necesite comer pero aun así es algo que disfruto mucho. **—aunque aun así me serviría bastante que me digas que comes, después de todo te quedaras aquí un tiempo ¿no?**

— **bueno para empezar cualquier postre de tipo pastel o algo así probablemente pueda comerlo, la harina en si, como el pan, pero no puedo comer pan con cualquier cosa… ah y también algunas verduras y frutas —** le dije pensando bien en que es lo que iba a decir, obviamente omitirá todo lo que tenga que ver con carne, supongo que eso incomodaría a la mayoría de los presentes…aunque Spike es un dragón **—de todas formas siempre encontrare comida que jamás he visto, pero en su mayoría no son un problema, después de todo comer en si no es un problema —** Lo mire, este sonreía asintiendo con su cabeza y respecto a lo que comía, tenía en sus garras un enorme rubí rojo el cual mordía y destrozaba como si se tratara de una simple galleta, definitivamente no debe ser agradable recibir un mordisco de un dragón y peor si es adulto.

— **¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —** dice Twilight quien llevaba observándome un buen tiempo en silencio. **—tuve mucha curiosidad desde la casa de Zecora y no lo hice por miedo a incomodarla.**

Lo último que dijo me preocupo un poco, pero de todas formas no le diría que no.

— **Serian dos preguntas, pues ya hiciste una y si, por supuesto puedes hacerme un pregunta ¿Qué no te había dicho que tú eres la que manda?—** Le digo sonriente y ocultando con bastante proeza mi nerviosismo.

— **ah…si cierto, pero bueno… —** Pone un casco sobre su mentón, pensando como plantear su pregunta **—me he dado cuenta que tienes colmillos, sé que no has mencionada por completo tu dieta alimenticia y estoy segura de que tiene buenas razones para eso, pero entonces ¿eres omnívoro, verdad? ¿También Comes carne? Es algo que puedo deducir muy fácil, pero la respuesta es algo que quiero escuchar de ti mismo —** La alicornio tiene perfecta cara de poker, no sé si estará incomoda, nerviosa o ansiosa, en cambio Spike lucia claramente preocupado, sería mejor dar una respuesta prudente, no quiero que se empeore mi relación con estos seres y que me tengan miedo o algo.

— **Es verdad, puedo alimentarme tanto de carne, como de verduras y frutas, aunque no lo necesite —** Hago especial énfasis en estas palabras. **—aunque obviamente al igual que con algunas plantas, yo no puedo comer de todas las carnes, en mi mundo nosotros somos los únicos con raciocinio, por lo tanto no sentíamos culpa por comernos otros seres, pero jamás me comería a otro ser que sea racional, nadie lo hace, los humanos no se comen entre ellos por esta razón y no te preocupes porque yo entiendo perfectamente que tendré que hacer a un lado parte de mi dieta mientras este en este mundo.**

— **está bien entiendo, no eres culpable de las necesidades de tu raza y no me preocupa realmente —** La princesa se ve más tranquila, pareciese que se sacó un peso de encima hablando de esto. **—tienes conciencia y confió en ti, sé que no le harías daño a nadie, tendrás que explicarles de esto a las princesas pero sé que ellas lo toleraran, puedes comer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no le hagas daño tanto físico como emocional a ningún nuestros habitantes en el reino.**

— **gracias Twilight, me alegra que seas tan comprensiva —** yo también me sentí algo más tranquilo luego de esto, la alicornio de verdad tiene cualidades de una princesa, es bastante madura, sabe abordar los temas de manera correcta por más delicado que sean y más importante aún es que se nota en ella, en sus palabras, en su forma de mirarte, de que es digna de confianza, por el otro lado Spike lucio algo confundido y mareado.

El resto de la comida fue muy agradable aunque obviamente me topé con un par de inconvenientes al intentar tragar ciertos alimentos, lo interesante es que cada vez que alejaba un platillo o pusiera un rostro de asco o desagrado veía a Spike anotar en una libreta, este detalle deja en claro lo atento que es en estos casos y que no por nada es el asistente número uno de la princesa de la amistad y hablando de ella, pues a la hora de comer pierde toda la modestia y presencia de la realeza para parecer más un infante que con una enorme cara de felicidad y con una actitud infantil propia de su edad va un restaurante de comida rápida, "ha de tener mucha hambre" es la única justificación que pensé, de todas formas saber este detalle de ella fue muy cómico.

Los guardias no demoraron en llegar y fueron atendidos rápidamente por Twilight, por entonces yo ya había terminado de ducharme y fue un lindo detalle encontrar en el baño una polera y un pantalón bastante simples y que me quedaban algo grandes pero aun así eran muy cómodos, recuerdo que una de las amigas de Twilight es diseñadora de ropa, debe ser bastante buena si pudo hacer un tan buen trabajo sin siquiera haberme medido, debo asegurarme de agradecerle.

Al estar vestido y seco me acerco a Spike quien estaba lavando los platos así que decidí ayudarlo mientras manteníamos una agradable plática.

— **¡jajaja! —** Literalmente me estaba estrujando de la risa escuchando lo referente a Twilight que decía Spike.

— **es que es verdad, cada vez que hay kétchup en la mesa es como si algo la poseyera —** Explicaba el dragón sonriente y con una pila de platos en sus garras.

— **ja bueno al menos es interesante saber esta faceta de ella —** Mientras dije esto Spike dejo la pila de platos que traía en el lava losa. **—aunque viendo el desastre que dejo ¿al menos te ayuda a limpiar u ordenar cierto?**

— **casi nunca la verdad, solo en ocasiones muy especiales, pero no me molesta ya que sé que ella tiene cosas muy importante que hacer, después de todo es una princesa.**

— **¿y tu siempre has estado con ella?**

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa se escuchó una especie de grito exageradamente fuerte de entre emoción y euforia que nos sacó de contexto rápidamente.

— **Definitivamente esa fue Pinkie —** habla el dragón luego de unos segundos.

— **Iré a ver qué ocurre afuera —** digo para luego disponerme a caminar en el pasillo guiado por las voces que sonaban en el castillo y rápidamente llegue a lo que sería la entrada de este y allí vi a Twilight con un conjunto de guardias que evitaban la entrada de sus amigas.

Las chicas desistieron su intento de entrar y decidieron esperar atentamente al exterior del castillo. Yo me acerque a la alicornio.

— **¿Twilght que está pasando? ¿Por qué los guardias no dejan entrar a tus amigas al castillo? —** Ante mi pregunto ella solo suspiro profundamente.

— **recibí una carta de la princesa y me explico que no quiere que entre nadie más al castillo hasta que ella llegue, sin importar quien sea —** Dirigí mi mirada a donde estaban ellas y cuando vieron mi mirada las salude con la mano, gesto que ellas devolvieron animadamente (sobre todo Pinkie).

— **Lo que ocurrió anoche las debió preocupar mucho —** Simplemente solté, ella me asintió. **—bueno con su permiso princesa seguiré ayudando a su asistente.**

Me reencontré con el dragón rápidamente quien ya había lavado una buena cantidad de platos y le explique lo que había ocurrido, aunque claro jamás me cerciore de la verdadera razón por la cual fui.

— **¿y porque grito Pinkie? —** Pregunto el dragón.

— **supongo que le apetecía hacerlo, con lo poco que la conocí no se me haría raro.**

— **de todas formas es bueno sabe que ella está bien…**

— **¿solo ella? te preocupa mucho Pinkie ¿eh? —** le digo con un tono algo burlesca, cosa que pasó desapercibida el por el dragón.

— **¿Pinkie? —** Habla con una mirada confundida el dragón **—bueno ella es una buena amiga, también es bueno que ella este bien —** Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Desde un inicio sospeche que a Spike le gustaba una de las amigas de Twilight, lo cual podría ser considerado raro ya que en ese mundo no es muy común la relación entre dos especies distintas. Bueno tampoco es que me importe mucho realmente de cual pony de colores está enamorado el dragón que conocí solo hace un par de días…

— **¿oye te cuento un secreto? —** me dijo el asistente de Twilight haciendo un ademan con su mano para que me acercara.

— **¿eh? —** Me acerque de forma inconsciente.

— **Me gusta Rarity —** dice de forma emocionada y soñadora, yo por mi parte me sentí bastante confundido.

¿Por qué diablos me cuenta eso? ese debe ser el secreto peor guardado que he escuchado alguna vez, además con suerte conozco a sus amigas y a él, de hecho no podía ni recordar quien era Rarity y lo peor es que me observa iluso, como si esperaba una respuesta de mi parte o algo.

— **Claro Rarity —** Ahora mismo intento recordar a la susodicha y al monos pudiendo descartar a Twilight y a Pinkie, ósea una alicornio y pony normal, entonces por descarte ella… **—la Pegaso ¿cierto?**

Ante mi respuesta el dragón estalla en risa por unos segundos y al momento de calmarse habla.

— **estaba seguro de no podrías saber quién de ellas es, pero es muy fácil saberlo, cuando las vuelvas a ver ten en cuenta que la más bella de ellas es Rarity —** No creo que tengo los mismo criterios que el dragón a la hora de escoger algo "bello" así que eso no me decía nada.

— **y si ni siquiera sería capaz de saber quién era ¿Por qué me lo contaste?**

— **¿y Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si te lo cuento a ti? No es como si lo fueras a gritar a las afueras del pueblo o algo y ¿sabes? tengo la sensación de que seremos buenos amigos por lo que no tengo problema —** Ya van dicho eso dos veces y la verdad empiezo a sospechar que estas criaturas de verdad confían planamente en mí, además ante un ambiente tan cursi que creó el dragón y para no verme dudar lo mejor será interrumpir a Spike con una broma.

— **¿todos los dragones llegan a conclusiones tan raras o solo eres tú? —** le digo con algo de burla.

— **Que puedo decir, soy de los raros —** dice el dragón levantando levemente los hombros.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la princesa de la amistad irrumpe nuestra conversación apareciendo mágicamente en medio de la cocina y luego dirige su mirada a mí.

— **Red Mist sígueme, la princesa te está esperando en la sala —** Luego de estas palabras empezó a caminar rápidamente y yo tuve que acelerar para alcanzarla.

Durante toda esta mañana había algo que me preocupaba bastante y que tuve que disimular, pero ya era hora de que Twilight me despejase las dudas y dependiendo de su repuesta talvez la tan buena relación que había formado con estas criaturas podría acabarse.

— **¿ solo vino una de las princesas? ¿Y cuál de las dos?**

Twilight se tomó unos segundos para hablar.

— **la princesa Luna.**

 _ **Lo siento tantooooooo, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo, de verdad UN BUEN tiempo y la verdad yo he sentido que ha pasado muy poco y es que he estado muy ocupado, esto de ir a la universidad es increíble y horrible de una forma casi poética y no podría negar que me ha costado mucho acostumbrarme al ritmo de esta y ahora que la he medio dominado podría decir que publicare más seguido (ojala) de todas formas agradezco a todos ustedes que a pesar de hacerlos esperar un montón aun me seguían e incluso me escribían algunos mensajes para continuarlo, así que reitero muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Y sin más se despide Akira RealHuman.**_


End file.
